Vector's past returns
by scouttroop
Summary: Vector leaves Umbrella security service and heads home to konoha will the rest of wolfpack follows and work as mercenaries. When he sets foot on konoha he can just get haunted mermories. Kushina still alive. Naruto/Vector pairing Koyuki or Shion or Four eyes my choice.
1. Leaving Umbrella security service

**Leaving Umbrella security service**

**This from a challenge story from Haseo55 were Naruto is Vector from RE operation raccoon city. Oh pairing will be Four eyes , Shion or Koyuki which ever I chose.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Resident evil belongs to Capcom.**

Umbrella corporation headquarters Nevada a V-22 osprey (same one from afterlife and retribution) is returning after picking up USS wolfpack that was on a mission.

A hanger opens up for the V-22 to land then 6 figures come out of the aircraft , they were Umbrella security service members Vector , Beltway , Lupo , Spectre , Bertha and Four eyes.

Beltway then throws his right arm on his friend Vector , "Hey Vector that was a funny mission us killing some undead victims from a small town in the desert. Vector the replied , "there were also lickers and mutants too you know" , "Yeah I know" , Beltway said to him as they got to their locker room.

They open their lockers and put away their equipment they also unmask themselves. When Vector remove his mask and hood he looks into his mirror in his locker , he had whisker marks on both sides of his cheek , his eyes are blue and he has a spikey blond hair. His teammates stared at him and they know his real identity , it was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the son of the deceased Minato Namikaze who the Fourth Hokage of Konona and responsibly for sealing Kyuubi the nine tail fox into him which costed his life.

They even knew about his mother Kushina Uzumaki who is very much alive but went missing shortly after giving birth to Naruto.

Naruto/Vector then turns and look at teammates , "guys I'm leaving the service this is my last mission with you guys" , they were shock to hear what he said but didn't mind then Four eyes spoke , "did you spoke about this to chairman Wesker Naruto" , she ask him which he only nodded.

Lupo then ask him this , "don't tell us your going back to where you were born" , Spectre spoke next , "you know how those power mad civilians will treat you once you set foot on Konoha again do you".

"I know I haven't forgotten it all of it that's why chairman Wesker is allowing me to keep my uniform and weapons" , Naruto said to them , "In the meantime let's chat one last before I leave.

Time skip

It was nap time Naruto lays down on his bed ready to sleep but he starts hearing these words from those crazy civilians who tried to kill him "_Demon Brat , Demon Scum Die_" , 'man once I set foot on Konoha I could get haunted my ghosts of my past when I hear those words from them' , he thought but then he just goes to sleep ignoring those he can still hear.

Next morning wolfpack went to check on their friend only to find his room and locker are all empty "Well looks like he is gone" , Beltway said. Before rest of wolfpack could say anything else a UBCS trooper (same on with the red visor resident evil operation raccoon city) interrupted them and said , "chairman Wesker would like to speak with you all in his office immediately".

Wolfpack then got to Albert Wesker office , Lupo then spoke to him , "you wanted speak to us chairman Wesker" , the blond man with black sunglass then replied , "Yes wolfmother you all know the our good friend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze codename Vector just left and he is heading to the elemental nation which is his home".

Four eyes then ask a question , "we know that but why did you ask us here?" Wesker said this next , "I want all of you to follow him there to make sure he stays safe from those power mad civilians , rogue ninjas known as the Akatsuki , other ninjas who hate him and the warhawk and his root anbu it's understood?

"Yes sir chairman Wesker" , is all that can they to him.

"Good you got 10 hours to get ready and get transport which is a AC-130". Wolfpack nodded as begin to leave Wesker spoke again , "oh one last thing once there you will work as mercenaries and find Kushina Uzumaki and bring her to him understood" , he said as wolfpack nodded.

Time skip

Wolfpack got there things and gets onboard the ac-130 as it takes off and flies off the elemental nation.

**Well that's all of it and another weapons that wolfpack used , Beltway use a m60 lmg , Lupo has g36 assault rifle , Spectre use an ak-103 assault rifle , Bertha use a m4 assault rifle and Naruto/Vector has an xm8 assault rifle (I just like the rifle even if it doesn't appear in resident evil). Pistols they all have Desert eagles and snipers SIG -1.**

**Next: Landfall and trouble past.**


	2. alternate beginning

**Alternate beginning**

**Hey guys I'm back well this isn't second chapter was demanded to rewrite the story , but instead I decided to make an alternate beginning. You know in movies there are alternate beginnings and endings.**

**Disclaimers: Like I said before I don't own Naruto or Resident evil.**

**Orochimaru's lair**

Outside the entrance 2 sound ninjas stand guard in case of intruders who want to take back what Orochimaru stole from them.

"Hey man so what did lord Orochimaru stole anyway?"

The other sound ninja answer , "it's some of virus created by a corporation known as Umbrella." The other then spoke again , "Umbrella corporation?"

"Yeah Umbrella corporation is ," but before he can finish his sentence his head was suddenly blow and other got his neck snap by a unseen figure. Then the unseen figure uncloak himself and other 5 reveal themselves. They are Umbrella security service member Vector , Beltway , Lupo , Spectre , Bertha , and Four eyes , they been order by Albert Wesker to take back what is Umbrella corporation property from the elemental nation.

Lupo then speaks to her com , "command guards are down we are ready to move inside the lair." "Understood wolfpack retrieve the stolen T-virus and G-virus , also retrieve anything the from Orochimaru have that can be useful for our company."

"You heard the man let's move wolfpack , oh and Vector keep your mind on the mission don't try keep those memories of your encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto from getting into your head." , she said to him and he nodded then she spoke again to him , "oh and Vector since you knew Orochimaru and Kabuto you lead and we follow."

"Thank you wolf mother now Beltway breach time at the door" , in said to Beltway making him excited. "F$#k yeah now that's what am taking about breaching the door starting now!"

When Beltway finally finish placing the breach charge on the door wolfpack stays on the left and right as the door blows up and then Vector pulls out a flash grenade and throws it inside making the sound ninja guards completely blinded by the light with that wolfpack moves in and open fire at killing them all. They here one is still breathing and bleeding to death as Vector moves in and point his XM8 rifle on his head , "p-please h-have mercy" , he said begging for his life but Vector just shoots him dead , "sorry but don't show mercy to people who for Orochimaru" , was all can say.

Next thing ran through the hallway and found a door , "Well Spectre is that the room Orochimaru is in and keeping the stolen t-virus and g-virus?" Vector ask Spectre as he use his sonar vision through the door , "yes Vector this is the room and Orochimaru is there too , well should we blow the door open?"

Vector then talks , "no I have a better idea , **Shadow clone jutsu**!" Then a single clone starts helping him make a ball of chakra for him to use. While he was doing that the rest of wolfpack have their own thoughts about Vector because he told them even to Albert Wesker , they knew his real identity his name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the decease Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze and the one responsible for sealing the kyuubi the nine tail fox into him. They also know about his mother Kushina Uzumaki who very much alive but went missing after the birth of Naruto. Throughout his life he was hatted by power mad civilians who thinks he is the nine tail fox in human form and not mention a warhawk who runs the Root anbu which umbrella refers them as commandos who want to turn him into a weapon.

Also a group a rogue ninjas known as the Akasuki was after him for the tail beast for total domination the elemental nation , what a hard life he had without parents to raise him.

Finally Vector was finish lunges at the door with his ball of chakra and said , "**RASENGAN**" , and blows the doors. They enter and Orochimaru and he they speaks to them , "so you invade my lair to take back these virus I stole from your company , and I know the rasengan move Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze isn't?" Naruto/Vector then replied to Orochimaru , "it's Vector now lord Orochimaru so don't ever called me that name and were here to collect those virus you stole from us" , he said but when Orochimaru refuse to give it back. Naruto/Vector orders Four eyes to fire her hypo gun with t-virus into Orochimaru which turns him into a crimson head then Vector pulls desert eagle and blows is brain out.

"Command Orochimaru is and we the stolen virus and his experiments requesting evac" , Vector said as the rest of wolfpack retrieve the virus and Orochimaru stuff , "understood wolfpack the evac team and chairman Wesker will be waiting for outside over out."

Time skip

Wolfman moves out from the entrance and meets with chairman Wesker and his evac team , "fine job you wolfpack even though I still consider you all except for Vector expendable assets" , he said Vector gives the t-virus and g-virus him while the rest of wolfpack gives Orochimaru experiments to umbrella corporation troopers.

Vector then looks next to Wesker it's Kabuto's dead body with bullet holes then Wesker spoke , "oh about him he making his escape but soon he emerge from the entrance I my troopers open fire at him killing him." Vector smirk inside his mask 'good riddance on Kabuto who at first became friends and then sides with the enemy' , he thought

"Well Vector since you said this was your final mission you can leave return to Konoha and keep your uniform and weapons with you , oh and your things are already there."

Vector speaks to him , "even I leave you say I'm still working for you right?" He ask as the blond hair man with black sunglass nodded. Vector then boards the V-22 osprey and he waves goodbye to his team mates as the aircraft takes off and flies to Konoha.

Wesker then turns to the rest of wolfpack , "the rest of you were heading back to the ship and you rest then meet me at the briefing room for another mission."

"Yes sir" , is all they can say.

**Well that's it after this move onward that means no more remakes because I got to many people who love it very much well farewell for now.**

**Next: search and trouble past in konoha**


	3. Search and trouble past

**Search and trouble past in konoha**

**Hey my readers I'm back so here's the next chapter that you all want to see.**

**Disclaimers: Remember I don't own Naruto or Resident evil**

A V-22 osprey was on its way to konoha to bring Vector aka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze after the last mission , while on the way he pulls his recorder and says some words , "konoha village hidden in the leafs my home and one of the most corrupted in elemental nations. The only reason why it's so corrupted because there are two councils , the first is the shinobi and the civilian council. Civilian council are very power hungry and they been pain my butt trying have me killed and keep blaming me when I didn't do anything. Truth is they think I am Kyuubi and human form , that's just ridiculous I had word with Kyuubi about this already this. Then there was the Danzo Shimura the warhawk , head of the Root anbu which we refer as commandos and a member of the council. For very long time he been trying to make me a weapon then overthrow Hiruzen Sarutobi and take the title of Hokage , but after Hiruzen sacrifice himself during his battle with his former student Orochimaru the council decided that my godmother Tsunade takes his place as Hokage , at first she refuse because of the people she lost in past but thanks to me she agreed to. I still have a feeling that warhawk is up to something , what know about Danzo he believes there cannot be peace by being good , having friends and allies and that's the way he wants to rule konoha. Yeah fat chance you f $king warhawk! End of recording."

As soon as he putts away his recorder the pilots spoke to him , "sir hook up were almost at drop point" , Vector nodded and gets up from his seat hook himself to rope and grab his things.

Konoha Hokage Tower

Tsunade has another batch of paper work to her busy while her assistant Shizune plays with her pig Tonton. "Hey lady Tsunade do you miss Naruto after you the council decided banished for injuring Sasuke Uchiha during the retrieval mission?"

"Oh hell yeah I miss that brat I was his godmother too right Shizune?" Shizune nodded at her as she continue playing with Tonton and she talks again , "he was suppose too be gone for 4 years but instead he's been gone a long time", "yeah I know Shizune a very long time."

Unknown to Tsunade and Shizune that warhawk Danzo has sent his root anbu to retrieve him so he could be used a weapon , but unknown to Danzo too his root anbu he sent were all killed by Umbrella corporation troopers and they destroyed the body's with grenades to make sure they are not be discovered. In the aftermath they recruited Naruto to Umbrella to keep the troubles that Danzo and anyone else from chasing him.

Suddenly Tsunade and Shizune a strange sound , both women then look outside they a strange flying machine above their village , it was V-22 osprey. Tsunade and Shizune decided to go outside and check it out. Outside civilians looking at the V-22 osprey back of it opens up then a rope falls down and a figure hooks down it. After that the V-22 osprey flies away from the area and heads back to the base.

When Vector finally sets foot on konoha he sees the civilians were giving him scary looks , maybe it's his glowing mask because he is still wearing it. Vector starts hearing these words , "_Demon brat , Demon scum die_" , was all he can hear hears and also imaginate seeing himself being chase by an angry mob. He shook his head to forget about this for now as he is approach by the Hokage and some anbu.

Tsunade then speaks , "do you mind telling me who you are stranger?" Tsunade ask him nicely as Vector then removes his hood and mask that reveals a blue eyes , a spikey blond hair , and whiskers on his cheeks and everyone around him recognise him , "NARUTO!"

Wave country

Meanwhile the rest of wolfpack were searching for Kushina Uzumaki the mother of their teammate Vector aka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Albert Wesker told that she is located in the wave country **(It's the only place I can think of)**. Their objective was find her and bring her back to her son at konoha alive , it means no shooting at her.

Lupo ask Spectre who using his sonar vision to find her , "find her yet Spectre?"

Spectre answers , "affirmative she's at restaurant" , Beltway then spoke , "about dam time let's go get her."

As they were about to enter the restaurant two guys flew out of the restaurant and red head came out with angry look on her face and said , "I'm not gonna say this again am not going out with thugs got!?" The two thugs nodded , "good now scram before I get maximum angry!" The thugs ran away from the angry woman , Kushina then begins go back inside the restaurant but's sees in block by 5 black figures who are staring at her.

"What are 5 of you looking-" , she is suddenly cut off when Bertha shot sleeping dart at her. Lupo then spoke , "well that was easy Beltway you carried her while we walk back to the chopper." Beltway then talk back , "WHAT!? ME!?" Lupo then replied , "Yeah your big guy you know."

2 hours later they got back to the chopper which is a Mil mi-24 hind (seen in umbrella chronicles) and then lifts off to its destination konoha.

**Well am done with this one.**

**Next: Kushina returns and Kills**


	4. Kushina returns and kills

**Kushina returns and kills**

**Hey boys here is the chapter you waited long enough for.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't Naruto or resident evil**

Inside the Mil mi-24 hind on the way to Konoha , Kushina finally wakes up after the sleeping dart was removed , she slowly opens her eyes and sees the 5 figures in black seating next her.

"What did you five do to me?" , she ask them and Lupo answers , "my friend Bertha shot a sleeping dart on you miss Uzumaki." Kushina then ask them we're are they taking her , and said they are taking her home because her son Naruto is waiting for her there.

"Do you mind telling mind telling what are you to my son anyway?" Four eyes then replied to her , "Where his teammates and friends." Kushina then raise an eyebrow and thinking this , 'strange if my son alive was he suppose too be a ninja but these people holding weapons I never seen before says they are his teammates and friends.' Beltway then spoke , "by the way miss Uzumaki where did you disappear too after Naruto was born anyway?"

Kushina then said , "well in the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack I was told my husband and son both died so I left believing they were dead." Wolfpack members already know it must have been Danzo and his root anbu who make up that story. Wolfpack then tells Kushina everything about what happen to Naruto while she gone. Kushina wasn't too happy about it after hearing it all even part where Jiraya and Tsunade was suppose raise him but instead they just go and disappear leaving Naruto with no one to raise. Finally the civilian council Wolfpack told her they had been causing problems to Naruto like they tried to have him killed thinking he is Kyuubi in human form.

But they fail to do so because Hiruzen Sarutobi ask some of the anbu to keep a watchful eye. Just then the pilot that they have arrived.

Meanwhile Konoha meeting council.

"So Naruto you've been gone for very long time , so where have you been anyway and where did you get those bite marks on your neck?" Naruto then told everything that has happen even the part during his time with Umbrella Corporation and the part where his bitt by zombies but was cured thanks anti-viral spray also fighting mutants and BOW. Kakashi then spoke , "Wow Naruto you've been threw a lot during your time with the corporation by the way are those new kunai knifes" , he ask about the kunai that Naruto has which look like velociraptor claws.

Naruto then answers , "yeah and these are new shuriken**(predator style shuriken)** also these are my weapons use from Umbrella corporation's paramilitary well there are all kinds. This big one here is XM8 assault rifle and small one is a desert eagle pistol and these little things here are grenades explosive , incinerate and flashbang."

After his done explaining all of his equipment Sasuke Uchiha then walks up and says this to him which really pisses him off , "Dobe give me your weapons all of them am an elite I deserve them not a loser like you" , Vector/Naruto then looks at the civilian side and sees them nodded they too demand him to give his weapons too him.

Then he pulls his desert eagle out and shoots that power hungry Uchiha in right leg this got the civilian in uproar and the shinobi including the hokage in shock for what Vector/Naruto did. "Hey how dare you strike the great Uchiha demon!" , said a banshee who is a Haruno like Sakura and now Vector/Naruto now losing his cool raise up XM8 and open fires at the entire civilian council which he really hates. Tsunade and the other shinobi didn't do anything to stop him because all that shooting was very loud.

Outside Kushina and the rest wolfpack could hear all the gunshots from the council room , quickly they ran there and when they got there all they see the entire civilian council all shot dead. Kushina says this to her son , "Naruto?" , Vector/Naruto then turns around and stares at the woman with red long and blue eyes his eyes widen even Tsunade and the entire shinobi council eyes widen at the sight of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mom?" , was all he can say.

**There am done feel free to review**

**Next: The root is out**


	5. The root is out

**The root is out**

**Well everyone here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Namikaze estate , after the deaths of the civilian council and shinobi elders

Vector/Naruto is just waking up after he fainted upon seeing his mother for the first time and he has his head is on his mother's lap. "Oh what just happen mom?"

Kushina then answers his question , "You just fainted after you saw me my baby boy." When she said Beltway had comment about that , "Baby boy? That's just f%&king hilarious hahaha!" Just then Four eyes glares at him and hits him with a frying pan , "shut up Beltway you're not helping!"

"Naruto your friends here told me during your time with umbrella you train them to fight like ninjas am I right." "Yeah I did I wanted them to be like ninjas when it comes to hand to hand combat" , he said to her while wolfpack members nodded.

Just then they heard some noises outside the house , they came to check it out and find it's the root anbu and that warhawk Danzo Shimura. "Your under arrest for the murder of the entire civilian council , the shinobi elders and striking the Uchiha demon brat" , he shouted at him. Spectre then says to Vector/Naruto , "you do know you're not a kid anymore you're grown up now right Vector?" Vector/Naruto nodded as puts his mask back on. "But still he thinks your Kyuubi" , Beltway said irritated at warhawk.

Vector/Naruto turn and look at others , "Lupo , Bertha , Four eyes look after my mom , me , Beltway and Spectre will handle these scumbags ourselves." The 3 female wolfpack members nodded but before they start the brawl Kushina stop for a second. She gives Vector/Naruto her duel sword , a bo-staff to Spectre and nunchucks to Beltway and she says this to the 3 of them , "have fun you guys" , "we will mom" , Vector/Naruto replied.

Brawl starts now

"Root anbu kill them all but keep the demon alive" , Danzo commanded them , "Yes Danzo sama" , the root anbu operative said as they move to attack. Spectre jumped over Beltway and the root anbu too , then he hits 2 root anbu in the head with his bo-staff knocking them out. Beltway hits several root anbu on the stomach then he and Spectre smashes their body's on a 1 root anbu knocking him out. Vector/Naruto fights 2 root anbu with his mother swords only to get them knock out of his hands , "take that!" , he said punching them in the face. Beltway then picks up a root anbu and throws him into a tree.

"Hah these guys must be trying turn me into a weapon then take control Konoha" , Vector/Naruto said as he slaps a root anbu and punches him. "Well they will fail again Vector" , Beltway said pulls a root up. 2 root anbu ran and grab Spectre and he head butt 1 root anbu and elbows the other. Vector/Naruto picks up his swords and jump kicks 2 root anbu coming at him with spears.

Beltway then falls into a spinning wheel with nunchucks still in his hand as Spectre comes to his aid fighting most of the root anbu , "Hey Spectre mother f #king wheel fortune time" , Spectre then spins the wheel that Beltway was on and when he his several root anbu they spin too. Danzo who is now losing his temper after seeing root army are dropping like flies , "use battle axe now" , he said as Sai hands the remaining root anbu some battle axe.

"Well I guess there not game show fans Beltway" , Spectre said while chatting with Betlway , "and I thought they f %king love that show" , Beltway said as he and Spectre notice the root anbu with battle axe. Beltway , Spectre and Vector/Naruto seem to be having fun with root anbu as just kept on missing on hitting with their battle axes.

Sai attempt to help the remaining root anbu but was shot in head buy Vector/Naruto's desert eagle. After a long brawl Danzo was the only one left , "You fools I will be the ruler of konoha and will kill you all with my arm full of shari.." , Danzo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Beltway appears behind him and shoves a grenade on his mouth and he pushes him away.

This is Danzo's last thought before it detonates , 'NO MY DREAM TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE IS TAKEN AWAY!' , and it detonate destroying his body and his arm with the sharingans flew off.

"Well good riddance to that Warhawk" , Vector/Naruto said. "But at least we have his arm with the sharingans on it.

**Well guys I'm done just want to let you guys know I like that fight seen from Ninja turtles it's so funny.**

**Next: Vector's love.**


	6. Vector's love

**Vector's love**

**Hey guys here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything like I said before.**

That warhawk Danzo Shimura dead and his entire root anbu in prison even the whole civilian council all dead thanks to Vector/Naruto who lost his cool and gun them down , well they were demanding him give his weapons to that power hungry Uchiha. Wolfpack team already spoke about this to Tsunade and the shinobi council about the battle with Danzo and the root.

Wolfpack just left the council meeting and Kushina is with them , but as they we're heading back to the Namikaze home (look who's back) a certain Uchiha with crutches walks up to Vector/Naruto and again ask the same thing , "dope give me your weapons all of it" , "for last time teme the only answer your getting is no" , Vector/Naruto said getting fed up with lust for power.

"It doesn't dope I'm an elite you will give your weapons NOW!" When he shouted Vector/Naruto now irritated then kicks him in right leg where he shot him. Sasuke drops to the ground and cry's out in pain , "spoiled mother f#$ker" , Beltway said , "yep very spoiled Beltway , now let's go home" , Vector/Naruto said.

Sakura Haruno who saw the whole thing approach them and Vector/Naruto spoke , "what do you want Sakura?" Sakura then answers , "Naruto there's something I need to show you" , she then turns around pulls up her shirt and the entire wolfpack team including Kushina were horrified to see Sakura have whip marks on her back.

"Let me guess you're crazy mom and dad did this to you for being friends with me right Sakura?" Sakura nodded and she said she was grateful that they are dead finally so she doesn't need to put up with all the abuse. "So Sakura do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I'm staying with Rock Lee and am dating him now not Sasuke anymore he just talks about power all time and never any love stuff , so I'm had it with him , bye Naruto it's good to have you back."

After saying good bye to Sakura they head home so they can gets some sleep for the night. Beltway and Spector sleeps in the couches , Lupo and Bertha sleeps with Kushina since they are girls , Four eyes well you'll see where she's going sleep.

Room of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Vector/Naruto was using a device (say one use to activate the purge bomb in afterlife) to send a message to Chairman Wesker that he needs umbrella troops in Konoha and Wesker said they will arrive in 2 or 3 days. Vector/Naruto was ready to fall a sleep until Four eyes walked in his room.

"Christine what are you here?" She sits next to him "Vector do ever wonder what's it like to fall in love?" she ask as she leans her head on his left shoulder making his cheeks go red. He then answers I've seen that but I never experience that before Christine."

She then wraps her arms around his neck and says , "well now you will" , she said she press her lips and kiss him causing to go wide eye and he closed his eyes and kiss back. The lovers then both lay down on the bed as they continue their love , finally Vector/Naruto has a women who he will always love.

Unknown to them the pervert sannin Jiraiya is watching them and writing notes for his next icha icha paradise book , oh what an idiot and an perv he is and always was.

**Well now I chosen a lover for Vector/Naruto and it's Christine Yamata codename Four eyes**

**Next: Date with Four eyes.**


	7. Date with four eyes

**Date with Four eyes**

**Hello again here's the next chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything like I said before**

Morning

Vector/Naruto and his love Christine Yamata aka Four eyes just woke up from their night together , Vector/Naruto just got up and toke his PDA and gives another message to chairman Wesker. Christine got up and lays her head on his right shoulder , "so what's the message now Vector?" She ask him very nicely.

"I just want to ask him will the woman Uchiha be with Umbrella troops I ask for , and the answer is she will be" , he said. Christine then spoke again , "so the troops which unit anyway?" He answer is , "biohazard countermeasure service , umbrella troopers (security service) and umbrella commandos (from RE apocalypse)."

He then ask her this , "Christine how about you and me go out on a date?" Christine smiles and nods at him , "so when do go my love?" , "I say during lunch time , now let's go down and get some breakfast".

The two went down to the kitchen while they were holding hands and when got there they saw the rest of wolfpack sitting at the table waiting for their meal and Kushina is making and preparing them including for self. They turn and see Vector/Naruto and Four eyes holdings and they sat down next to each other.

These are their thoughts to the new couple.

'Way to go Vector you found a woman you love' , Beltway thought.

'I never knew those two would become lovers' , Lupo thought.

'Wow! I knew this was going to happen but it's better they have each other' , Bertha thought.

'Worth it' , that was all Spectre thought.

'Oh my baby boy has a girlfriend , I'm so happy for him and I bet they slept on the same bed.' Kushina thought happily.

Timeskip

"Hey Naruto where are you and Four eyes going?" "Me and Christine are going on a date mom" , he replied. Kushina then says this , "ok but be careful you two". Oh they will be careful because they are bringing their weapons with them just in case something happens.

"So Vector where do we go first?" Christine ask him while she had her arms wrap around him. He then spoke , "Will have lunch at my favorite Ichiraku ramen shop." "Oh ok , but you do remember we all had ramen."

_Flashback_

_Vector/Naruto enters the cafeteria with his ramen beef only to find the rest of his team are having ramen too. 'Well when I decided I want to train them to fight like ninjas I guess this could happen as well.'_

_End of flashback_

Ayame was with her father waiting to see some customers and it was Naruto with a nice girl with him. "Hey Naruto what are you and your girl having?" Vector/Naruto said they will be ramen chicken. So after they finish eating and they paid they were going see what they want to do next , but they are interrupted by oh you know who , the guy who wants to avenge his clan and still walking in crutches. "Loser I will ask you again you give me your weapons oh and another you hand over that girl too." Vector/Naruto and Christine then looks at the civilians who still support the Uchiha despite the civilian council , shinobi elders , Danzo and root all dead are nodding and with smirk on their faces.

His only response to Sasuke is this , use his summoning jutsu and summons a big bell then puts it on his head and waxes it with XM8 rifle making a very loud noise on Sasuke and he shakes and falls down as the lovers walk away.

As they head home Christine says to him , "I enjoyed today Vector but there is just one more I need to give you" , "oh and what's that?" "it's this my love" , she then pulls him close to her press her lips against his like they did last night. Vector/Naruto knew she was gonna kiss just like last night. Meanwhile in the bushes that sannin Jiraiya is watching just like last night and writing notes again but he then notice Vector/Naruto threw something at and went "FLASH and BANG" so Jiraiya was screaming from the light.

Vector/Naruto and Christine are just laughing at him , 'servers you right pervy sage.'

Meanwhile in konoha gates Izumo and his best friend Kotetsu had their kunai knives ready when they start hearing a loud noise. Then they see what looks like strange machine coming to the gates (M1 abram tank). Also flying machine fly above them a lot of them (UH-60 blackhawk , V-22 osprey , AS-350 helicopter , CH-53 sea stallion , MH-6 little bird , MH-53 pave low , Mil mi-24 hind and AH-64 apache).

**Well that's it for story just want let guys know that during Vector and four eyes date they are still wearing their uniform and I chose the military vehicles of umbrella corp. Oh another thing I hope you can guess who the Uchiha women is.**

**Next: Umbrella's arrival**


	8. Umbrella's arrival

**Umbrella's arrival**

**Sorry for the wait now here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything like I said before.**

Konoha and its people are witnessing the arrival umbrella corporation's military force , dozens of helicopters and vtols fill the skies. On the ground the dozens of M1 abram tanks , hummers , LAV-25 apc , M270 MLRS , M35a2 transport truck and 2s5 giatsint-s artillery vehicles fills the streets.

Tsunade and everyone in konoha are now seeing Umbrella troopers , biohazard hazard countermeasures and commandos roping down and coming out the trucks and hummers. Wolfpack members then walk up to them and all troops saluted them.

Tsunade , Shizune and Jiraiya then walks up to Vector/Naruto , "Naruto did you call them here?" "Oh yes I did granny it's to keep these idiot civilians who are still demanding me to give my weapons including Christine to Sasuke."

Jiraiya then speaks up , "but you killed the entire civilian council , the shinobi elders and Danzo." "Yeah , but that doesn't mean they are going to give up." "Now for my speech to everyone in konoha."

A trooper then hands a microphone to Vector/Naruto then starts his speech , "**Citizens , Konoha is now under umbrella control that means you will do as we say and the what the hokage says now that those power hungry morons are gone. Any of who tries to resist , then you will be gunned down , but I prefer you are taking to my old friends Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. That is all**."

All of the people are now shivering because of what he said if they don't do as they say. Just then Palletized load system truck carrying a strange pod on its back shows up. Then troopers removes the pod from its back and they pick it up and gently puts down in front of wolfpack.

"The cargo you ask for wolfpack is here sir." Vector/Naruto then spoke , "Thank you very much trooper , now we will build a base here which I like to Umbrella corporation headquarters Konoha. In meantime all you have a tour around konoha." The troopers nodded and they walk away and drive away for their tour.

Tsunade then speaks to her godson , "so what's in this pod Naruto?" "Will bring this to the hospital granny and bring Sasuke there he needs to see this." Tsunade nods and left with Shizune and Jiraiya to get Sasuke. Kushina ask her son this , "tell me who is inside that pod Naruto." She ask him with a smile on his face and he replied , "you'll see who it is mom because its someone you know.

Konoha hospital

Wolfpack members including Kushina and umbrella commandos are waiting for Tsunade , Shizune and Jiraiya to show up Sasuke to he could see this. 2 minutes later they show and Sasuke still waking with crutches ask Vector/Naruto this rudely , "you better have a good reason for me being here dope"

He didn't get a response as he walks up to the pod and press the button that says open and as it opens a woman with long dark blue hair and black eyes and wearing a black clothes steps out of the pod.

Tsunade , Shizune , Jiraiya , Kushina including Sasuke went wide eye because they recognise the woman in front of them.

"Mom?" Sasuke answers and this the response he gets , "Hello Sasuke my son."

The woman they see before them is Mikoto Uchiha who was resurrected by Umbrella corporation!

**That's it its done now. Mikoto Uchiha returns thanks to umbrella corporation. I hope some of you are surprise.**

**Next: Uchiha clan massacre aftermath**


	9. Uchiha clan massacre aftermath

**Uchiha clan massacre aftermath**

**Hey guys I'm back and here's the next one which takes place after the massacre and how did Mikoto Uchiha came back to life which will said in this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Uchiha clan estate

A robotic scarab (same one in RE afterlife and retribution) spies on Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha on what they are planning and eventually Umbrella corporation is listening.

"Mikoto we will start a coup d'etat on Konoha because it should be our clan who rules not the hokage" , Fugaku said to his wife. Mikoto then spoke to her husband , you know we also being a accused for the kyuubi attack on konoha (Which was cause by Madara Uchiha) too. "Sasuke doesn't know about this Mikoto we will tell him when he gets home."

2 Minutes later (Typically I don't know how long the massacre went on)

Outside the gate Hunk and his alpha team arrives too retrieve a dead Mikoto Uchiha and bring her to Umbrella corporation to be brought back to life and have her sharingan removed , also they are going to inject T-virus into her (same one that gave Alice powers because of the bonding). They fire a zip line so they can infiltrate konoha without being seen and landed on the Uchiha compound. They are armed with CX4 storm rifle with suppressor.

Hunk then gives his team a mission briefing , "listen up were here to retrieve Mikoto Uchiha the matriarch of the Uchiha clan that's all we came here to do , oh another we all stay together and we cannot be discovered. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir" , they all said. So they move in and they find a lot of dead bodys. A trooper then speaks , "man what happen to them?" , "they where killed by one their own and it was Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh? Why? What were they up too?" Hunk then answers the rest of the question , "they were planning to start a coup d'etat because they felt like they should be the ones who rule not hokage. Also they are being accused for Kyuubi attack on village which was cause by Madara Uchiha. Well only the great sharingan can control the mind."

Another trooper than says , "the hokage did plan on negotiating with them right?" Hunk then answer , "yeah but idiot warhawk Danzo Shimura is unwilling wait for that and he order Itachi to do it. All ever wants is power he believes being a tyrant solves konoha's problems."

"Yeah right as if it will solve anything." The entire team then arrives at the house were they a dead Fugaku and Mikoto. "Ha we found are package boys alright let's carry her out of here but first patch her wound up , we don't want leaving a trail of blood."

So they did patch Mikoto's wounds preventing them from leaving any blood trail as a trooper picks her up in a bridal style and they start walking out the village another trooper says this , "ah sir won't the hokage and everyone here question about Mikoto's body disappearance?"

Hunk then answers , "so what? Let them ask question they will not know it was us who toke her body it's not like we care."

"Yes sir." Hunk then ask for extraction and it said they will meet at the valley of the end.

Time skip , because it's a long walk to the valley.

A MH-53 pave low helicopter arrives to pick up Hunk , his team and Mikoto. The back of it opens and walk inside then it close.

"Extraction complete were heading home."

**Well that's all of it and someone tell me what the fire country's capital cities are please , because konoha is only one listed.**

**Next: New ammunition.**


	10. New ammuntion

**New ammunition**

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the next chapter , so I hope you enjoy it. Another thing they will be getting new ammo and weapons I hope.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha is now under the control of Umbrella and they rename it Umbrella corporation headquarters Konoha. They put the Umbrella symbol and the leaf symbol on it.

Meanwhile Sasuke who knows the truth on why his own brother Itachi massacred the entire clan , it's because they we're they planning a coup d'etat on konoha. Mikoto also told Sasuke that her sharingan has been removed and she is injected with the t-virus that bonds and gives her powers which is speed even fast healing.

Vector/Naruto then says this to Sasuke about the sharingan , "Sasuke their where some talks about the sharingan , such power can corrupt and sometimes the more they use it the more they spiral into darkness."

"You mean the reason why they plan this because they are either corrupted or in they already fallen into the darkness?!"

"Yes Sasuke and that is reason why umbrella had to remove her sharingan to make sure she doesn't fall either that again."

Timeskip

Sasuke went home with his mom while Vector/Naruto his team including his mom went to see Albert Wesker on monitor. He was going to show them some new weapons and ammunition they will be quite useful against enemies of the elemental nation.

"Hey Vector the chairman better shows these new stuff." "Oh hey will Christine my love." The others including Kushina even troopers , biohazard countermeasures and commandos could see those lovers holding hands and setting next to each to other. Most of the Konoha Shinobi and others are watching. Even Tsunade and Shizune are there too.

Then Albert Wesker appears in hologram image (same one from RE extinction) and now orders some scientist with the new weapons and ammunition in their hands including some attachments.

"All right my loyal comrades what you see in front of you are new weapons including the ammunition and attachments. They are dart weapons which means the ammunition darts , these dart rounds have a serum on them ones it hits a ninja the serum will destroy all of their chakra and jutsu converting them into a powerless human oh as for the 2 akatsuki Hidan and Kakuzu they will lose their immortality as well. Oh another thing the serum will also neutralized the sharingan , rinnigan and byakugan too. Well Vector give your xm8 to the scientist to attach the dart shots."

Vector/Naruto hands his xm8 to the scientist and he attaches the dart shots on it. Wesker then talks again , "everyone of you will be equipped with these weapons. You are all dismissed."

Now everyone walks away from the briefing to pick up their dart weapons as for Wolfpack and Kushina has a small talk with Tsunade and Shizune , "hey Naruto , I hope your planning draw the Akatsuki out." "Why yes I am granny and I have just the thing to get their intention."

Vector/Naruto does a hand sign and makes kyuubi's chakra flow into him.

Meanwhile the akatsuki hideout Pain and Konan could sense Kyuubi again , "do sense it Konan?" "Yes Nagato it's kyuubi."

Pain then looks at Kisame and Itachi and says this , "Kisame and Itachi go back to konoha and bring kyuubi here." They nodded and left , they are completely unaware the Vector/Naruto drawing them into a trap.

**Alright I am done here. I just wanna say that the dart weapons are the same one from x-men the last stand and daybreakers movie.**

**Next: Itachi and Kisame round 2**

**Before I go I want say there is another fanfiction I will be working when am done with this. It's called new cobra commander. Naruto gets banish after bringing Sasuke back then 2 years later he becomes cobra commander with a little help from wave country and the former snow country. He vows vengeance on the civilian council , shinobi elders , Danzo and his root including Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. At the same time he wants domination on the elemental nation. The pairing maybe harem and Minato and Kushina will be alive including some old friends and enemies.**

**Cobra infantry and vehicles from rise of cobra , retaliation and some of the new and old series.**


	11. Itachi and Kisame round 2

**Itachi and Kisame round 2**

**Hey everyone sorry for that wait now here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Itachi and Kisame finally got to Konoha , but when they got there they notice the entrance has a red and white symbol with the leaf symbol. Even they see strange vehicles they never seen before.

"Hey Itachi did you know there is something different here this village?" Itachi then looks at his partner and said , "yeah know Kisame a new symbol and some strange vehicles we never seen before and I think we're being drawn here."

"Oh what's makes you say that?" "Because I bet Naruto used Kyuubi chakra just to get our intention." Before they say anything else 5 black figures appeared in front of them and it was wolfpack.

"Well Itachi 5 black opponents let me cut them dry" , Kisame said pulling out his shark sword , but Itachi stops him with his arm and said , "no Kisame we are only here for Naruto and another thing I think they from Umbrella corporation. I also think they are in control of konoha making it their new headquarters."

Itachi then walks up to them and ask them this , "excuse me umbrella we just came here for Naruto so I suggest you hand him over then we walk away from." Itachi then stops in his tracks a cloak figure was his rifle at him.

"Don't take another step" , Vector/Naruto uncloak and pointing his XM8 on his head. "Oh and hello again Itachi and Kisame long time no see." Itachi and Kisame both raise an eyebrow on what they just heard and Itachi says this , "Wait Naruto it's that you behind that mask?"

Vector/Naruto then removes his mask and pulls his hood and said , "yes it is Itachi and Kisame it's me and I'm the one who wanted you to come here." Kisame then talks , "so you were drawing us here right?" "Yes your right Kisame" , Vector/Naruto said as he fires his dart rounds at Kisame.

When he was hit Kisame fell to the ground started to feel pain and screaming and falls unconscious. As a result he lost all of his chakra and jutsus making a powerless being.

Itachi then fights Vector/Naruto first he knocks his xm8 out of his hand and tries to stab him his sword but Vector/Naruto just kept on kicking his hands , stomach and he spin kicks him than cloaks again.

"Fire on Itachi wolfpack" , Lupo order her team as they open fire at Itachi. Hey didn't have any time to dodge those darts and so he was hit multiple times. Itachi falls to knees and started fell in pain like Kisame he could feel his sharingan like it's being pulled out of his eyes.

As soon his sharingan fades away do to the serum he falls unconscious. Wolfpack then walks up to both them. "Well Vector the serum those work after all" , Spectre said. "Yes Spectre so that means the akatsuki will be defeated easily in one shot" , Vector/Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Then Four eyes spoke to him , "so what are we going to do with them now Vector?" "Well take them to med bay Christine and will call Mikoto and Sasuke so they can see him."

Beltway then says to Vector/Naruto , "don't forget you killed Orochimaru too Vector." Vector/Naruto then replied to him , "yeah I know. I also know my old friend Anko Mitarashi won't be too happy about."

Meanwhile on a rooftop Anko who overheard the whole conversation is not happy about it. "Oh I am so not too happy about it. I will find you brat."

**Well that's about it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Next: Anko trouble.**


	12. Anko trouble

**Anko trouble**

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter were our favorite snake mistress is gonna cause some trouble**

**Disclaimers: I don't own naruto or resident evil**

Umbrella corporation headquarters konoha is very peaceful , "STOP CHASING ME!" "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU UMBRELLA BRAT!" Or was it?

Vector/Naruto is jumping in rooftops while being pursued by Anko Mitarashi the snake mistress. She wants to hurt him for taking away her chance to get her revenge on Orochimaru. Well Vector/Naruto is the one who killed him after turning him into a crimson head then shoots him in the head.

3 hours earlier.

Wolfpack watches as Mikoto and Sasuke reunites with Itachi in the hospital guarded by umbrella troopers. Itachi already explain himself to Sasuke for what he has done which he understands and forgive him. He even ask how is his Mom alive and it turns out that umbrella corporation has brought her back to life.

Lupo then spoke , "well looks like the family is finally reunite" , Lupo said with a smile on her face. "Yeah Lupo but Itachi won't be a ninja anymore because we shot him and Kisame with those darts. So now him and Kisame are powerless ninjas" , Bertha said to Lupo as she nodded.

"Ah hem" , wolfpack then turn their heads to see one of Vector/Naruto's old friends. It was Anko Mitarashi and she is not very happy. Beltway and Spectre remove their helmet and mask and then nosebleed do to Anko's large breast and the fishnet.

Vector/Naruto says this before running off , "Sorry everyone I will see later gotta run!" As he runs off the mad snake mistress chase him , "COME BACK HERE BRAT!"

"Should we go and help him?" "Nah Vector will be fine Four eyes" , Lupo said to Four eyes. "In the meantime let's pick up Beltway and Spectre then we go to the hot springs."

Present

Vector/Naruto then lands on the streets and keep running while Anko is still in pursued. 'When I get that brat I'm going to kill him for taking away my revenge on Orochimaru.'

Two biohazard countermeasure troopers where on patrol when they heard some noises. "Hey what's all the screaming about." "I don't know man." Then Vector/Naruto runs past them which they had no reaction. But when Anko ran past them they both get nosebleeds and fell on the ground.

As the chase drags on Vector/Naruto jumps over a hummer but Anko crashes through it and it cuts in half. Next he runs on top m1 abram tanks and Anko crash through it making it flip over.

Hokage tower

Tsunade was really busy with all the paper work while she hear all the commotion outside. "Well looks my godson is being chased by the snake mistress because he killed Orochimaru when it was suppose too be her who killed him." Shizune then spoke , "should we help him?"

"No he'll be fine Shizune I'm Kushina can help him." Now back to Vector/Naruto being pursued by a mad Anko. He ran past several umbrella commandos then Anko crashed into them like balling pins.

Meanwhile Kushina who willing end the commotion walks to umbrella trooper and says , "say can borrow the armored truck?" The trooper the replies , "sure miss Uzumaki."

Kushina then grabs the keys and starts the truck and drives off to help her son from Anko.

Vector/Naruto is starting to get tired of running from Anko. He tried multi shadow clone but Anko didn't break off her pursued on the real him. When it felt like there's no end to the chase Kushina truck blocks the way and Anko crashed into it but the truck didn't break , but it leaves a mark.

Anko then falls unconscious and Kushina comes out of truck. Vector/Naruto then talks to his mom , "thanks mom" , he said hugging her , "your welcome Naruto" , she said hugging him back.

"Well then let's get Anko to hospital then let's go to the hot springs after." "Heh ok mom."

**Well that's it for now.**

**Next: Hot spring shoot out**


	13. Hot springs shoot out

**Hot springs shoot out**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I was very busy doing my other story. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Anko is in the hospital after crashing into an armored truck used by Kushina. So this means the chased has come to an end. Now Vector/Naruto can finally go to the hot springs with the other members of wolfpack, well its mixed bathing day which means boys and girls will be on the same place.

Hot springs

"So where is Beltway and Spectre anyway wolf mother?" Vector/Naruto ask Lupo about Beltway and Spectre where about while Four eyes leans her head on his shoulder.

Lupo then replies, "there on a mission right now Vector somewhere on Iwa."

"Oh ok", Vector/Naruto said as he continues to enjoy the hot springs.

Vector/Naruto was told that Iwagakure also known as stone village has been an enemy with konoha for a very long time since the previous shinobi war. Still they say it's better that way for the best of their village. Like konoha and the other villages Iwa have a leader called the tsuchikage, it means earth shadow.

Elsewhere

An umbrella uh-60 blackhawk flies over an iwa compound where it has weapons, the chopper is high up in the air so the iwa shinobi can't hear it flying. An iwa shinobi was standing guard when he heard noises, he goes out to check it out but stops right in front of a guy in black which is Beltway.

"Ahhhhhh!" The iwa ninja scream as Beltway throws him up to the roof where his head sticking out.

On the other side of the compound Spectre kills several iwa shinobi with his ak-103 assault rifle. The last iwa shinobi tries to attack him from behind but Spectre flip jumps and lands in front of Beltway.

"Oh hey Beltway", Spectre greeted him.

"Hey Spectre let me handle this motherf&#ker", Beltway said to him.

The iwa shinobi then charges at him but was defeated when Beltway punches him right in the face knocking him out. After the compound was cleared the blackhawk lands and umbrella reinforcements arrived to grab what they need and go home. As for Beltway and Spectre they get a lift back to konoha.

Back at the hot springs

Vector/Naruto, Four eyes, Lupo and Bertha are continuing to enjoy their time in the hot springs. Well then again that pervy sage Jiraiya is watching them and you why it's always the same. Research for his book called icha icha paradise, well for the next volume. Oh Kakashi Hatake was a fan of the book and maybe he slacks off with it and that could be the reason why he's always late to train his students.

Jiraiya peeks on a hole in the fence and taking notes, the he is focus on is Four eyes and Vector/Naruto.

"Ha this part with my godson and his lover will be good in my next book." He said as he continues enjoy watching them.

But he is about to get interrupted, "hey peeping Jiraiya", said a voice.

"Huh?" Jiraiya turns his head around and sees who called him. It turns out to be Beltway and Spectre who just came back from their mission.

"Now you've done it. Time for me and Spectre to have our fun with", Beltway said as he and Spectre points their m60 machine gun and ak-103 rifle at him.

"Oh my I got a run!" Jiraiya said as he picks up his stuff and ran.

Beltway and Spectre open fire at him, well not to kill him they just want to have their own fun.

"Hey Vector who is Beltway and Spectre shooting at?" Four eyes ask him.

Vector/Naruto answers, "it must be my godfather they are shooting just to keep his pervert stuff off of us Christine."

"Oh ok", Christine said as she kiss him in the cheek.

Anyone else who was in the hot springs can also hear Beltway and Spectre gunfire but ignores it because they know there is always a pervert peeping at them. The main thing they would peep on is the women and love couples too.

Time skip

Beltway and Spectre rig sentry turrets with the ammunition are only stun rounds. After this Beltway and Spectre gets into the hot springs for their break.

"Ah this much better in the hot springs right Spectre."

"Yes Beltway much better. At least there are no women around for us to get another nosebleed."

"So what nosebleed you two are taking about?" Beltway and Spectre then look up to see two hot naked women which turn out to be Kushina and Mikoto.

'OH NO!' Beltway and Spectre said in their thoughts the two women gets in the hot springs with them. Beltway and Spectre could not control themselves so their nosebleed comes out a second time and they sank into the hot water out cold. But Mikoto and Kushina are kind enough to pull them out of the water.

Kushina then says this, "I guess they cannot stand our beauty right Mikoto?"

"No they cannot Kushina", Mikoto replied to Kushina.

Jiraiya is once again in peeping but this time on Kushina and Mikoto and the out cold Beltway and Spectre.

Jiraiya then says this, "I hope this time I don't get caught".

But he was wrong the sentry turret that was hidden in the bushes spots and shoots a stun round on him. Jiraiya then falls down to the floor, he feels like he was tazed. Mikoto and Kushina then laughs and smirks on what happen to Jiraiya.

Else where

At akatsuki hideout Konan just left for her mission on konoha but she doesn't know she is getting herself into.

**Well that's for now.**

**Next: Oh Konan**


	14. Oh Konan

**Oh Konan**

**Hey my fellow readers you were waiting for this chapter well here it is.**

**Disclaimers I own nothing**

Last time wolfpack was having a break in the hot springs, well Beltway and Spectre where away for a mission in the stone village. Now they just got back so they get to be in the hot springs but they got some nose bleed because of Mikoto and Kushina being there with them. Then along came Jiraiya to peep at them for another icha icha paradise books, well Jiraiya didn't have all the time to peep at them due to the guns and sentry turrets. Meanwhile a female akatsuki name Konan is on her way to konoha because Itachi and Kisame never return from their mission so she will check it unfortunately she never knows what's she getting herself into.

"Vector you positive that girl Konan will be here?" Beltway asks Vector while he loads his m60.

"Yes Beltway Konan will be here but we will not kill her she is not like the others." Vector said after loading his xm8.

Lupo then speaks, "she does know Itachi and Kisame never came back from their mission. Well then wolfpack we shoot those darts at Konan then when it's done we see what she has to say."

"Yes wolf mother", they all said to Lupo.

Meanwhile

Konan is just making her way to the konoha gates, she notice something's are different like on top of the gates it says Umbrella corporation headquarters konoha. Konan heard about the corporation but never saw them in person anyway.

"Well if umbrella corporation is here then that means they're the reason Itachi and Kisame never came back from the mission." Konan said as she enters the village.

Umbrella troopers then appeared in front of her and pointed their m16s at her. Konan her paper jutsu which turns into razor sharp blades and kills the troopers single handily before they can fire at her. She kills troopers using a gun and driving a hummer with paper shurikens even she slice another trooper with her paper sword. Oh she managed to defeat most of the leaf ninja aiding umbrella forces.

"Ok time for my next move Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze where are you anyway your death will bring us peace." Konan said as creates her paper wings and fly's over konoha for search Naruto.

She then gets attack by a squadron ah-64 apache attack helicopters which are armed with those darts but she managed to get away and hide inside house where they can't find her. As she hides a fist suddenly punch threw the wall she was hiding and into her face, as she gets up to see who did that she notice it was a woman with red long hair and blue eyes.

"And you are", Konan said asking who she is.

"It's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze", she said.

Konan went wide eye and said this, "oh so you must be Naruto's mother right?"

"Yes I am Konan and you and the other akatsuki think killing my son will bring peace to the world?" Kushina said to her nicely about the akasuki's mission.

"That's what Nagato says Kushina killing him will bring peace." Konan replied to Kushina's question.

Konan and the others don't know they were being manipulated by mask man known as Tobi. Tobi is actually a former konoha ninja named Obito Uchiha but takes the name Madara Uchiha. Umbrella corporation may already know about this because they kept their eyes on him with the satellite. Obito thinks Kakashi left him for dead and thinks he killed Rin on purpose but that was accident.

Konan then hears this voice while she continue her conversation with Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Oh Konan knock knock", said the voice which turns out to be Vector/Naruto using a microphone to lure her to him.

"Well it's about time I hear his voice so I can get him." Konan dashes off leaving Kushina behind.

"Wolfpack get your weapons ready here she comes", Lupo said to her team who nodded at her.

Konan finally got to her destination and she sees Vector/Naruto right in front of her. He wasn't wearing his mask but he is holding it in his left hand.

"So you finally come Konan", Vector/Naruto said to Konan while he was putting is mask back on.

"Give up Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your death will bring peace." Konan said while making her paper sword.

"You want me Konan, well come and get me." Vector/Naruto said rasing his xm8 at her.

Konan charges at him and slice him with her paper sword but when she did it turns to be a shadow clone. Wolfpack team then open fires at her, Konan blocks incoming fire with paper sword she even makes a paper shield. Konan only problem is not only wolfpack shooting at her it's also Vector/Naruto using his sword on her.

"Well Konan do you think you can handle all this?" Vector/Naruto asks Konan while their swords are lock.

"Yeah I can Naruto I can handle this", Konan replied to the question.

'I hardy doubt she can handle things on her own', Vector/Naruto thought.

The rest of wolfpack stop firing at her so Vector/Naruto can inject the dart on her which caused her to lose her ninja powers just like Itachi and Kisame. Konan and Vector/Naruto continue to lock their swords together and no the time for his next moved.

"Hey Konan I just want to say this." He said to her as reaches for his desert eagle armed with those darts.

"What Naruro?" She asks him about what he has to say.

"Me, wolfpack and everybody here will talk to you later when you wake up." He said which confused her.

PEW

Konan felt a sudden pain and she looks down to see a dart on her abdomen. She pulls off then she notice her paper sword and shield fell to pieces of small paper. Konan fell to her knees wondering what was happening to her. What happen next she falls unconscious.

The rest wolfpack then regroup with Vector/Naruto.

"Well that was easy Vector." Four eyes said to her lover.

"Yeah it was Christine but we took casualties too, in the meantime let's just Konan to a hospital then will talk once she wakes up", he said to her.

Akatsuki hideout

"Looks like Konan failed", Nagato said after sensing what's going in konoha.

**Well that's all for now.**

**Next: Talk with Konan**


	15. Talk with Konan

**Talk with Konan**

**Ok my fellow readers now I'm finish with New Cobra commander now go back to Vector's past returns. Well here's the next chapter you readers waited for so long.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time the Akatsuki member Konan also the only female member came to Konoha to retrieve Kyuubi since Itachi and Kisame failed to do so, well Itachi and Kisame are now powerless ninjas because of Umbrella Corporation's new dart shot weapons. Konan did defeat some umbrella resistance by she was hit by the darts making her powerless. With that she was taken to the hospital so wolfpack could talk to her once she wakes up.

Konoha hospital

Konan lays on her hospital bed still unconscious, as for wolfpack Tsunade and Albert Wesker paid with cash for defeating the an Akatsuki member dead or alive. Like Itachi and Kisame wolfpack choses to keep Konan alive.

"Hey Vector you think what happen to Konan got the other Akatsuki attention", Four eyes ask him while her arms are wrap around him.

"I'm sure Nagato and the others could sense what happen to Konan." Vector answered her.

Vector then pulls out his desert eagle and shoots were Jiraiya was standing. It turns out he writing notes again for icha icha paradise books since he is watching Four eyes and Vector.

"Would you put that away pervy sage before I shoot you on the foot", Vector said aiming his gun at his foot.

"Alright, alright Naruto I will put it away just don't shoot me", Jiraiya said while puts the note away.

"Some fu #king godfather you are Jiraiya", Beltway said with a smile under his helmet.

Jiraiya apparently dislikes Beltway because of his foul mouth, well Beltway is really like that so he can foul all he wants. Kushina then arrives at Konan's room so she can hear her talk to wolfpack.

"So Naruto has Konan even woke up yet?" Kushina ask him while she smiles on seeing him and Four eyes.

Just then before Vector can speak Konan just woke up then she sits up. She then looks at all the people in the room even Jiraiya who is responsible for training her Yahiko and Nagato when they kids. Konan just wanna ask Vector what did he do to her.

"What did you do to me Naruto?"

"Well Konan the darts I shot you with it has a serum in it that can erase all of your jutsu and chakra even bloodlines making you a powerless ninja. That's what happen to Itachi and Kisame." Vector explains to what just happen to her.

"You mean if I try to use a jutsu nothing will happen right?"

"Yes Konan nothing is going to happen if you try to use one. Now could tell me and everyone here about the Akatsuki doings."

"Alright Naruto I will tell you everything I know even the part with Jiraiya on it." Konan decided to just tell him and everyone else the things she knows.

Elsewhere

In Amegakure Nagato is just leaving to head back to the other Akatsuki but unknown to him an AV-8B Harrier 2 jump jet used by Umbrella is on its way to nuke the village. The reason is it's because Naruto was told that Danzo allied himself with Hanzo, well Naruto wants all of Danzo allies dead even everything on it. When it's done they will have Amegakure rebuild.

"Nuke away", the pilot said as he moves his jet away from the village.

The nuke hits the village and from a far distance some people can see the giant smoke mushroom cloud.

Back at Konoha

Konan revealed a lot of stuff to wolfpack, Kushina, Jiraiya and everyone else in Konoha since umbrella had a speaker phone on which was loud enough for everyone to hear. Konan told them about the original Akatsuki and its original leader was Yahiko even how they overthrew Hanzo. Next part how they met Obito Uchiha including Zetsu but what she said about Obito he proclaim himself as Madara Uchiha. Naruto had a feeling that Obito/Madara is responsible for Kyuubi's attack 13 years but during those times before not everyone is aware that he caused a lot of bad things and Obito/Madara is the real leader of the Akatsuki but in the meantime he goes by the name Tobi the comedy of the Akatsuki. Konan then tells others the members of the Akasuki, well everyone in Umbrella knows who they are but they want her to say their names.

Nagato/Pein

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Sasori

Deidara

Obito/Madara/Tobi

Kisame and Itachi were not mention since everybody knows they were Akatsuki members and so was Konan. Outside civilians and shinobi alike were questioning about Madara Uchiha. But Vector corrects them all it's actually Obito Uchiha who cause Kyuubi to attack Konoha and he proclaims himself as Madara Uchiha.

"Thank you for telling us everything Konan. You can stay anywhere you want in Konoha." Vector said to her and she nodded.

"Hey Naruto are it's a good idea to keep her here." Tsunade asked him.

"Of course it is granny Tsunade after all she can't go back to the Akatsuki not Obito still there", Vector said to Tsunade under his mask.

Obito/Madara will kill Konan if she shows up at their hideout because she blurted out a lot of things to Umbrella Corporation and to Konoha. So for Konan safety she will not return to them and neither are Itachi and Kisame.

"Dam you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze codename Vector." He scream enraged and breaks a wall with his fist.

Elsewhere

In bio organic weapons facility an unused Nemesis that was never deployed to Raccoon city like the other Nemesis (movie version) lays on its bed since no one has even use it yet. Suddenly a yellow and white ghostly ball swirls around it until it possesses it. The possess Nemesis then gets up and grabs its minigun and rocket launcher and heads out.

"**Naruto, Kushina"**, was all the possess Nemesis can say as it leaves the abandon facility.

**I just hope you readers can tell who possess the unused Nemesis.**

**Next: Yellow flash/Nemesis**


	16. Yellow flashNemesis

**Yellow flash/Nemesis**

**Hey my fellow reader here is the next chapter now.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Konan tells a lot of things to wolfpack, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Like the other members of the Akatsuki including their planned for world domination. Meanwhile an unused Nemesis awakens after being possess by a yellow and white ghostly ball, so it leaves the facility to its destination, it's going to Vector/Naruto and Kushina.

Konoha

Wolfpack was called in by Wesker to tell them that the unused Nemesis just woke up and left.

"Chairman Wesker did it say anything while it left." Vector asked him.

Wesker shows the security footage on what the Nemesis said apparently the footage didn't catch the ghost ball that possesses it. Vector was shock to hear the Nemesis said his name and his mother's.

"Listen all of you just be prepared with the Nemesis arrives at Konoha", Wesker tells them.

"Yes chairman Wesker", they all said and saluted.

"Good Wesker over and out." Wesker said and shuts off the channel.

"Listen wolfpack let's just be ready when the Nemesis arrives. We saw it carrying its miningun and rocket launcher", Lupo brief the team.

"We do know the Nemesis is willing to defend itself from its enemies", Spectre stated to all of them.

"We all know Spectre", Beltway said to him while loading his M60 lmg.

Kushina then came up to them, she ask them what's going on. They tell her all the details about the arriving Nemesis. When Umbrella told the people of Konoha about the B.O.W.s most of the people had a complaint with their company's experiments on creating monster weapons, but they shut up when Umbrella troopers pointed their XM8 at them.

"Here mom SIG SG 550 assault rifle", Vector said giving her the rifle.

"But I never used your guns before Naruto", Kushina said after taking the SIG SG 550.

"Nothing personal Kushina just aim then fire", Four eyes said to her while she was readying her M249 lmg, she also gives Kushina magazines pack so she can reload.

"Don't forget to reload when your gun is empty or you are low on ammo", Beltway said to her and she nods.

While the others talked to Kushina Vector pulls his jacket up a bit to see the sealing of Kyuubi mark on him. This caused him a lot of pain because he supposed to be viewed as a hero but instead the civillians viewed him wrong. They thought he was Kyuubi in human form, Danzo did caused some of his horrid life. Beltway stated to him that these people can't get over their Kyuubi phobia and they are just being drunk and crazy motherfu&%ers. For Konan she is staying in Vector and Kushina's house because she it's the only place she can think of.

Uchiha compound

Mikoto is giving comfort to her boys Sasuke and Itachi while Kisame is just trying to get drunk since he and Itachi are powerless ninjas now after being hit by those darts. They know Konan is also powerless too and she is at Vector and Kushina's house now.

Back at Konoha entrance

The Nemesis is almost at the entrance armed with its minigun and rocket launcher, just as the Nemesis reaches the entrance of Konoha it caught site of Vector/Naruto and Kushina.

"**Naruto**, **Kushina**", the Nemesis said after seeing both of them.

Wolfpack and Kushina just open fire at it, they already know that the Nemesis can withstand any fire power before being disable like the other Nemesis deployed in Raccoon city. The Nemesis fires its minigun and wolfpack and Kushina moves out of the way. The minigun manage to damage most of the house and buildings while the Nemesis was firing it.

"Vector if you have a fu#%ing idea how to stop the Nemesis since it wants you and your mom, now is the time." Beltway said while firing his M60 at the Nemesis.

"Yeah I have a better idea Beltway, Shadow clone jutsu." Vector's clone then helps him form the rasengan while the others including the Kushina keeps the Nemesis occupied.

Vector just finishes forming the rasengan just as the Nemesis was about to used its rocket launcher.

"Rasengan", Vector shouted as lunges at the Nemesis.

He hits the Nemesis with the rasengan and the Nemesis went skidding into the trees, 6 trees.

"Alright Vector you did", Four eyes said as she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Don't celebrate yet the Nemesis is getting back up", Kushina said as she points her SIG SG 550 at it.

But then that yellow and white ghost ball comes out the Nemesis. The Nemesis deactivates since it's no longer possessed. The ghost ball then reveals its true form and it's someone that Vector/Naruto and Kushina knows.

"Minato?" Kushina said.

"Dad?" Vector said.

**Well now they know who possess the Nemesis's body after all.**

**Next: Minato Namikaze ghost**


	17. Minato Namikaze ghost

**Minato Namikaze ghost**

**Hey my fellow readers here is the next chapter were to meet Minato Namikaze as a ghost, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time wolfpack aided by Kushina was alerted by Albert Wesker about the B.O.W. Nemesis which not deployed into Raccoon city like the other is heading their way. When the Nemesis arrived it said Vector/Naruto and Kushina's name and battles them. The possess Nemesis was eventually defeated by Vector/Naruto's rasengan, the next thing happen is the ghost possessing it revealed itself to be Minato Namikaze the father of Vector/Naruto and husband of Kushina.

Umbrella Corporation Headquarters Konoha

"Yes Naruto and Kushina it's me Minato", ghost Minato said to his son and wife with a smile on his face.

Ghost Minato then makes himself solid so his son and wife could hug him but the color of his skin is very pale because he is not even alive, he is more like undead. After the hug the rest of wolfpack introduce themselves to Minato. When Four eyes wrap her arms around Vector/Naruto Minato ask him if that's his girlfriend which made Vector/Naruto go red but Four eyes answered him that they are together.

"Wow Naruto you one hot woman, kind of reminds me when I first met your mother."

"Oh Minato", Kushina said hugging her undead husband.

Timeskip

Minato did see some familiar faces while wolfpack has a word with Albert Wesker. Wolfpack said that they can return the Nemesis back to where it came from. They also told him that it was Minato Namikaze who possessed the Nemesis.

"Listen Vector after you killed Orochimaru we did find blood samples in small glass which are identified as Minato's blood." Wesker said and explain.

"Orochimaru must have been planning to reincarnate my dad." Vector said to Wesker.

"But we saw your dad's ghost if did reincarnate him the body would an empty shell", Beltway said to Vector.

"When someone is reincarnated their soul is pulled out of the afterlife but will return to the afterlife once the spell is destroyed", Vector explain.

"Well then Vector I will see what I can do with these blood samples and hey if we are in luck we can give Minato his original body."

"Thank you Wesker", Vector saluted to him

"You're welcome", Wesker said to him and turns off the channel.

Nighttime

Minato is staying in the same house with Kushina, Konan and wolfpack since he and Kushina lived before Vector/Naruto was born. Wolfpack filled Minato up about Umbrella Corporation including the stuff that the company created.

"So the Nemesis is one of them?" Minato asked them.

"Yes it was Minato those mutants are called bio organic weapons." Lupo said to Minato.

Meanwhile in Vector/Naruto's room

Four eyes is just putting her m249 lmg and her desert eagle away until she started hearing noises, so she removes the safety off of her desert eagle and takes aim. But suddenly someone from behind her grabs making her drop her gun but when it hits the floor it fires drawing intention from downstairs. Four eyes then find herself gagged so she can't scream.

"Mmph, mmmmph", Four eyes was trying to scream but she was completely gagged, but manage to knock the man's headband off.

As soon as the rest of wolfpack with Kushina and Minato got upstairs they just witness Four eyes being kidnapped.

"No Christine", Vector/Naruto fell to knees and busted out tears while Minato and Kushina comfort him.

"Hey Vector I think we know who kidnapped Four eyes it was from Iwagakure." Spectre said showing the headband.

"Then we have a mission tonight. Beltway, Spectre and me only", Vector said to them.

"Well Vector me and Bertha will pick when you rescue Four eyes", Lupo said to him and he nodded.

Vector/Naruto did have a feeling that Iwagakure knows that he is the son of Minato and Kushina, this maybe the reason they kidnapped Four eyes.

**Well that's end of this chapter sorry if was short because I have plans for the upcoming chapter.**

**Next: Rescuing Four eyes **


	18. Rescuing Four eyes

**Rescuing Four eyes**

**Hello again my fellow readers and here's the next chapter now.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time wolfpack and Kushina was battling the possess Nemesis which turns out to be Minato Namikaze but is a ghost. Wolfpack then had a word with Albert Wesker while Minato had meeting with some familiar faces. Wesker told wolfpack that they will bring back Minato original body then Minato is truly resurrected. While the rest of wolfpack were downstairs Four eyes was putting away her stuff upstairs were she and Vector/Naruto slept together, she was suddenly kidnapped. Wolfpack found out that the kidnapper was from Iwagakure the village hidden in the stone, they must have known the Vector/Naruto is Minato and Kushina's son. Vector/Naruto, Spectre and Beltway are on their way to Iwa to rescue Four eyes while Bertha and Lupo fly the V-22 osprey to pick them up when they are done.

Iwagakure

Iwa ninjas are standing guard as wagons of supplies are coming in the entrance gate but unknown to them Vector, Spectre and Beltway are hidden underneath on one of the wagons and the guards didn't even bother checking.

"Well they fell for it", Vector said while holding on underneath the wagon.

"Shhh you want to fu&*ing keep down Vector", Betlway said to him.

Meanwhile in a dungeon like lab

Four eyes wake up with her black bra and panty and she strap to a bed with her mouth gagged. She has a feeling that Iwa are going to use her as bait to lure Vector to her so they can kill him.

Back with the 3 heroes

"Come on guys this must be the place were Christine is being kept", Vector said as they roll out of the wagon.

"Well Iwa has civilians too but I have a feeling they hate your dad as well because of the casualties that he cause on their forces", Spectre said and explain while he rolls out the wagon.

Then 3 Iwa ninjas arrived at the place, they might be planning to torture or rape Christine, but they are blocked by Vector, Spectre and Beltway and they are looking at them.

"Oh why you looking at you blue eye in black freaks", one Iwa ninja said to them.

Beltway steps forward and makes a growling that sounded like monster which kind of frightens the 3 Iwa ninjas. While the Iwa trio begin to move past them Beltway makes the loudest monster growl which scares them away as they get inside the dungeon.

"Later Iwa scum", Spectre said after Beltway scares them away into the dungeon.

"Did you hear what he called me Vector?"

"Yeah blue eye in black freak Beltway", Vector said to him as he enters the dungeon.

"That was fu&%ing insult Vector", Beltway said.

"Well we are wearing black Beltway and our visors are blue", Spectre explains to Beltway.

Then 2 Iwa anbu then notice them and tries to get their attention but Beltway and Spectre ignores them. The 2 Iwa anbu gets closer Beltway knocks them both with a smack to the face with both fists, after this the wolfpack trio gets inside to rescue Christine.

Inside the dungeon the trio find the 3 Iwa ninja they scared there. They get their attention which 2 Iwa ran away after seeing them. Vector and Spectre then lets Beltway talk to the last one, he gets his attention.

"Hey its wet willing time", Beltway said to him.

"What was that?" the last Iwa ninja said until suddenly Vector and Spectre wet willy him in the ears and he ran away from the dungeon like the other 2. Christine then finds her the cloth which gagged her removed and she sees Vector, Spectre and Beltway. They unstrap her and she then embraces Vector maybe because she is happy that they came to rescue her.

"Beltway don't be a pervert just because Four eyes is only wearing her black bra and panty." Spectre said to Beltway and he nodded.

The moment was interrupted when Iwa anbus comes into the dungeon with their weapons drawn. Wolfpack leaves Christine to lay down and rest will they battle the Iwa anbu. An anbu tries to slash Beltway but he knees them in the gut. Vector kicks an anbu in the face knocking him out.

"Alright, next", Vector said as more Iwa anbu come in to fight them.

Spectre spins his bo staff and hits an anbu that tries to hit with his sword.

"Hey come and get me come on", Spectre shouts at one anbu to come and get him, but the anbu hits head from the lower part were Spectre was standing.

"Watch your head", Spectre said and laughs.

Beltway punches one anbu in face twice then throws him down. One Iwa anbu chickens out from the fight while the fight continues. Another anbu gets knock out by Spectre after trying to hit him with his sword and gets kick to the head, then another was hit by Spectre's bo staff and another hit by Vector's spin kick, then another Iwa anbu chicken out. Beltway picks up an anbu and throws him into a big bucket. Finally the last anbu gets knock out by Spectre after doing a boing with his body armor. Unfortunately more Iwa anbu are coming and Vector, Beltway and Spectre shuts the door on them.

"Sorry were closed", Vector said to them from the other side.

"These guys are really pushing they don't quit", Spectre.

While they were holding the door Christine found their way out it could be a sewer or just a door leading to a lake.

"Come on you guys", Christine called them as she prepares to jump.

"GO Christine were right behind ya", Beltway said while they keep holding the door.

Christine then jumps and she land into a lake. Spectre then jumps next then Beltway and Vector.

"Ahhhh", Spectre screamed as he hits the water.

"Woahhh", Beltway next to hit the water.

"Ohhhhh", Vector is the last one to hit the water.

"Well I guess its fu&$ing mission accomplish", Beltway said after surfacing.

"Yeah but I think this was the worse rescue", Christine said.

"At least that hole you found leads to a lake", Spectre said.

"Ah guys I think we have to walk because the radio is broken", Vector said pulling his broken radio out.

They get out of the lake water.

"Well if we are walking but not like this", Christine said covering herself.

"Don't worry Christine I get you some clothes", Vector said to her with a smile under his mask.

"Thanks Naruto", she said to him with a smile too.

**Well that's that for this chapter, just want to let you readers know I do like those moments in ninja turtles 3 movie.**

**Next: Koyuki's people**


	19. koyuki's people

**Koyuki's people**

**Hey guys I'm back and here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Vector, Beltway and Spectre went to rescue Four eyes who was kidnapped by Iwagakure because they must have found out that Vector/Naruto is the son Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The wolfpack trio manage to rescue Four eyes and along the way they manage fight and defeat Iwa anbu. When they escape their radio broke so there is no way they can contact Lupo and Bertha to pick them up by V-22 osprey, so they had to walk for now on.

Somewhere in the former snow county now known as the spring country

Vector, Spectre, Beltway and Four eyes rest where there is a river and waterfall and forest behind and in front them. Vector manage to bought Christine a cheap black and blue kimono and sandals that's like Shizune's. Christine was very for what Vector did for her and gave him a kiss to the lips. Beltway is in the other side of the river and comes walking down.

"Hey Vector look it's water", Beltway said pointing at the river.

"I know that Beltway but I don't see any fishes in the water," Vector said after noticing there are no fishes.

While Vector and Beltway are having a conversation Spectre picks up a rock and throws it into the river.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5", Spectre counting how many times the rock bounces in the water.

"Clean, clear and beautiful water, nature I love it", Beltway said.

"We do love mother nature Beltway", Vector said with a smile behind his mask.

"We all love Mother Nature and part of the circle of life", Beltway said to them.

"Yeah", Vector said.

"Yeah", Spectre said next.

"Ok wolfpack let's move out" Vector said putting his hood back on.

"You bet", Spectre said pointing at Beltway.

"Aahhh!" Christine screamed after her kimono was hit by an arrow in the left trapping her in a tree.

"Whoa!" Vector and Spectre said and turn around to see where that arrow came from.

What they saw is an army of samurais of the spring country which they don't know it's Koyuki's people.

"Ambush!", Christine shouted.

"Here comes some more trouble from samurais", Spectre said pulling out his bo staff.

While Vector, Spectre and Beltway are battling the samurais Christine focused on trying pulling out the arrow. Spectre fights one samurai and kicks him twice, then another fight him but Spectre hits with his bo staff making the samurai flip over.

"1 and 2", Vector said after spin kicking 2 samurais in the face.

2 samurais charges at Beltway and tries to slash him but Beltway grabs both their arms and then hits them in the stomach causing to drop their swords and flips them over into the river.

"Hah ha till you swim fellas" Beltway said after that fight.

Christine continues trying pulling the arrow off of her but it's stuck to her pretty tight then she screamed in horror when she saw a samurai with a spear heading straight for her. Christine karate chops the arrow freeing her but ripping the left sleeve of her kimono exposing her left arm. Christine then grabs the spear and tossing the samurai into the river. Next thing that happens to her 2 more Samurais attacks her.

"Like baseball here strike 1, 2 and 3 you're out here", Spectre said having fun hitting some samurais.

"Ok I had enough", Christine push 1 samurai then punches him the head knocking him out as he tries to attack her again.

Back with Spectre another samurai with a bo staff like his attacks him but Spectre quickly disarms him when kicks him the face then hits in the head with his own bo staff.

With Vector sword fights with 3 samurais but gain the upper hand when he kicks a samurai sending him into another samurai. Vector then knocks out the last samurai with a punch to the face.

Beltway was fighting another samurai when another hits him the butt with a bo staff.

"Why you piece of shit", Beltway tosses the samurai then dropkicks the one who hit him the butt.

Then suddenly the same person who shot the arrow at Christine appears and it's a woman but her face covered in a masked. Vector seemed to notice that her arrow is aimed at Christine.

"Oh no", Vector pulls out his desert eagle shoots the bow and arrow out of her hands.

The woman stares at Vector.

"No, no woman that's not nice believe it", Vector said to the woman.

The woman then had a feeling she recognise that line believe it. The woman then tells all of her samurais to stop fighting, well she said it very loud and they all stop fighting.

The woman then unmasked herself revealing to be Koyuki Kazahana.

"Koyuki is that you?" Vector said after seeing her unmasked.

"Naruto I was sure hoping it was you under that gas mask when you said believed it." Koyuki said to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Vector you told us about Koyuki", Spectre said to him.

"Yeah I did to all of you, after all me, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei liberated her home from her evil uncle.

**Well that's about for this chapter. I really do like those moments in ninja turtles movie 3 it was really funny.**

**Next: Christine's misunderstanding**


	20. Christine's misunderstanding

**Christine's misunderstanding**

**Hey every one of my fellow readers and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after rescuing Christine, wolfpack team take a break and had some time to talk to each other next to a river, waterfall and forest behind and in front of them. As they prepare to move out an army of samurais which later turns out to be Koyuki Kazahana people attacks them. Wolfpack easily took a lot of them down until Koyuki shown up with a bow and arrow and aimed at Christine while she is distracted fighting Koyuki samurais, but Vector notices and shoots the bow and arrow off her hands. When Vector said "believe it" Koyuki remembers one person who ever said that. She recognise Vector as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze her biggest fan and the one who defeated her evil uncle.

Land of spring country

Vector, Christine, Beltway, and Spectre are now staying with Koyuki and her people for now until they are ready to move on. In another case surely they can fixed their radios too.

"I heard about Umbrella corporation they just do business", Koyuki said sitting on the couch.

Vector sits next to Christine with her head laying down his shoulder and his right arm warp around her.

"It's not just business the company also create viral bio weapons including mutant monsters", Vector said as Christine falls asleep in his arms.

"Hey Spectre have you fixed that fu%king radio yet", Beltway said hugging his M60 lmg like it's a pillow or a stuff toy.

"Not yet Beltway and like I said before I'm just a surveillance in the team not a mechanic who can fix stuff", Spectre said while trying to fix the radio and he is getting annoyed by Beltway hugging his M60 lmg.

"Alright enough you 2", Vector said to make them stop.

"Hey Vector it's getting kind of late", Christine said to him while she is a sleep on him.

"Yeah it is Christine. Well I guess we could use some sleep."

"Well this is good night Vector and Christine", Beltway said to them.

"Good everyone", Vector said to all of them while carrying Christine in a bridal style and up to their room that Koyuki offer them to stay.

With Lupo and Bertha

"I guess it will take them a long time for them to call us when they are done with their mission" Bertha said to Lupo.

"A very long time to called us Bertha", Lupo said to Bertha.

Well maybe they are not aware that their radio is broken so they can't call them. So all they can do is wait until they call.

Back at the land of springs next morning

Vector wakes up in the bed with Christine, they kiss as they both get up. Vector puts his wolfpack uniform on while he stares at Christine sexy position in the bed. Christine puts her kimono that Vector bought for her on and they leave the room and into the kitchen for breakfast. Beltway and Spectre are already there with Koyuki serving them food. The food is pancakes, eggs, sandwiches and bacon.

"Good morning everyone", Vector said with a smile on his face, well since he doesn't have his mask on.

"Good morning Vector and Christine", all 3 of them said to them.

With Alert Wesker

Wesker ask Umbrella scientist if they can revived Minato Namikaze's original body then the ghost Minato can go in to it and when it's done Minato is truly resurrected. They can do this since they have Minato's blood cells which they found in Orochimaru's lair.

"Tell me you have good news for me doctor", Wesker ask the doctor.

"We will revive Minato Namikaze's original body chairman Wesker", the doctor said as he place Minato's blood cells into a tube.

"Good this Vector will be very pleased by this. When we are done we will deliver the body to Umbrella corporation headquarters Konoha", Wesker said to the entire scientist.

"Yes chairman", they all said to him.

Wesker leaves them in lab as they continue to work on reviving Minato's original body. Wesker then heads back to his office and gets another text message from Vector.

The message is Iwagakure just kidnapped Four eyes but we rescued her but they may be up to something. See you what you can find out.

'I will Vector and I just hope the project on reviving Minato works', Wesker thought as sits in his chair and figure out what to do about Iwagakure.

Back at the land of springs

Christine just ran out Koyuki's house with tears in her eyes, apparently she may had a misunderstanding but she thinks what she saw was real. She thought there was something between Vector and Koyuki because she saw the picture of her kissing him while he recovering.

Sometime before that

Christine went to check Koyuki's room to see what she has there. Well the radio is finally fixed so now they call Lupo and Bertha to pick them up. Then she stumble upon a picture were she sees Koyuki kissing Vector in the cheek while he is recovering. She could feel tears coming out of her now she thinks Koyuki and Vector had a thing.

"Christine you coming"

SLAP!

Vector was suddenly slapped by Christine as she storms out the room with tears in her eyes. Beltway, Spectre and Koyuki was with Vector when Christine slapped him, then they look at the picture that made her do that.

"I think Christine just misunderstood this picture Vector", Beltway said after Vector picked up the picture.

"Spectre call Lupo and Bertha and tell them to land the osprey here because we are going to have another delay", Vector said to him while he is holding the picture.

"Yes Vector", Spectre said as starts to call Lupo and Bertha again.

Right now

Christine is crying her eyes out sadness while Vector is trying to think of something.

"Don't worry Naruto we will fix this problem" Koyuki said to him.

"I just hope we can", Vector said with his XM8 rifle on his hands.

**Well that's that for this chapter I hope you like it.**

**Next: Fixing happiness**


	21. Fixing Happiness

**Fixing Happiness**

**Ok my fellow readers here's the next chapter now I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Vector, Beltway, Spectre and Christine were offered to stay at Koyuki Kazahana place. Next morning when it was time to leave Christine ran out crying because she taught Vector and Koyuki had thing after seeing a picture of her kissing him while he was recovering. Beltway said there was a misunderstanding so they had to fix her happiness.

Beltway is drinking grape juice while he and the others are trying to fix Christine happiness. They tried twice taking to her but she refuse to listen to them.

"I have question will this shit keep going on?" Beltway asks while he is still drinking.

"I have a question too, WHY ARE STILL DRINKING THAT JUICE!?" Vector shouted at him.

"Look just because we are trying to fix you're girlfriend's happiness doesn't mean I don't get to eat or drink", Beltway said to Vector as he continue to drink his juice.

"Wolfpack is really going to fall apart if they keep acting like this", Lupo said holding her G36 assault rifle.

Meanwhile

Albert Wesker is overseeing Minato Namikaze original body being resurrected. So this means Minato will be truly resurrected when ghost Minato goes on it.

"Chairman Wesker we are finally done", a scientist said.

"Well now we send the body to Umbrella corporation headquarters Konoha now then I will give Wolfpack a call when the body arrives", Wesker said a smile on his face.

While Wesker was walking back to his office he checks out Iwagakure through a channel to see what they are up to. It turns out they are doing nothing so he shuts off the channel.

'If they find out Minato is back they will strike', Wesker thought to himself.

"In the meantime I will keep the satellite watching them", Wesker said while he position the satellite.

Back with Wolfpack

Christine as stop crying but she is still saddened through the events she misunderstood, well she doesn't know she misunderstood.

"Hey Christine", Vector called her.

Christine turns around and glared at him and ready to hit him again. When she hit him he went poof, so it turns out to be a shadow clone. Then the real Vector appears behind her and grabs a hold of her.

"LET GO OF ME I HATE YOU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME", Christine shouts and struggling to break free from Vector's grip.

But Vector used his chakra to make sure Christine can't break free.

"Oh I knew this was fu%king bad idea for Vector to this alone", Beltway said while he and the others are listening to all that.

"Oh be quiet Beltway, Vector knows what he is doing", Bertha said to Beltway.

"Oh sure he knows", Beltway said.

After 5 minutes Christine stops struggling and Vector gently puts her down.

"Now will you listen to me and let me explain Christine", Vector said to her.

"Ok Vector I will listen to your explanation", Christine said still glaring at him.

"Before the battle with Doto I was a big fan of Koyuki when she first arrived at our village. At first she refuses to give autographs to me and anyone else because she wasn't in a good mood, after the battle with Doto was done she did give autographs that include me while I was unconscious and a kiss to me but that doesn't mean we had thing."

Christine eyes are wide open after hearing all that, so she is very convince about what Vector say is really true. Vector then notice tears on Christine eyes, but before he could say something Christine glomps him and they both fall into the floor.

'Well I guess her happiness is finally fixed', Vector thought while he wraps his arms around her.

"Well done", Lupo said.

"Alright Vector", Bertha said.

"Hoorah", Beltway said.

"You did it Vector", Spectre said.

"They are finally back together", Koyuki said happily.

Vector and Christine share their moments together and they kiss while the others pack up their things to the V-22 osprey and leaving Vector and Christine a moment to themselves.

Back with Albert Wesker

The body of Minato Namikaze is ready to be send to Umbrella corporation headquarters Konoha, it will transported by an AC-130 plane.

"Chairman was it such a good idea to transport it by AC-130?" a scientist asked him.

"Of course it is a good idea, this is the quickest way to travel is by air. Traveling sea is a little too slow." Wesker said as the AC-130 takes off for its destination Umbrella coporation headquarters Konoha.

But they are only going to drop the cargo with a parachute on it.

Meanwhile over Iwagakure

Another AC-130 with weapons fly's over Iwa. Since Wesker position the company's satellite over the village the AC-130 was order to also watch the village but will head back to refuel with the KC-10 extender tanker plane.

Back in the land of springs

Everything is pack up in the V-22 osprey and Vector and Christine had their moment to themselves, so they are ready head home. In the meantime they all just want to say goodbye to Koyuki and her people. Christine asked if what Vector said is true and Koyuki said everything that Vector said is true.

"Goodbye my friends", Koyuki said to Wolfpack as the V-22 osprey lifts off.

Wolfpack wave goodbye to Koyuki and her people by the window and the hatch as they fly away for home, eventually they have a surprise waiting for them.

"Well it will be great to get back home", Beltway said as he relaxes on the seat.

"Hey Vector I'm sorry slapping you in the face", Christine said to her with a happy smile.

"Oh it's alright Christine", Vector said to her with his left arm wrap around her waist.

"All is finally forgiven?" Lupo asked while she piloting the aircraft.

"Yes Lupo", Christine said.

"Yes Wolf mother", Vector said.

"Good now Wolfpack finally back together as a team again", Lupo said and she seems happy the Wolfpack is back as a team again, well it's because Vector and Christine are back together again.

"By the way Christine that's a nice kimono", Lupo said to her.

"Oh thank you Lupo, Vector bought it for me", Christine said with her cheeks going red.

"You two really became lovers ever since Vector went back to his home", Bertha said to her.

"Yes we sure did Bertha", Vector said with his cheeks turning red too.

"I hope you too get married and have a kid soon", Beltway said making them both turn even redder.

"Ah Beltway can you please don't bring that up now", Vector said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Just kidding you two, since we are still working for umbrella none of that is necessary right now", Beltway said with a smile under his mask.

**Well that's all for this chapter I hope you readers like it.**

**Next: Minato is back**


	22. Minato is back

**Minato is back**

**Hey my fellow readers I'm back and here's the next chapter. Sorry I took so long I just had some things to do like going shopping with my mom.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Wolfpack and Koyuki were trying to Christine happiness after a misunderstanding happen. Vector decided to fix it alone because he loves Christine so much. Lupo knew if the relationship is not fix Wolfpack is going to fall apart. Vector manages to get things strait with Christine that it was all a misunderstanding. Lupo was very happy that Vector and Christine are back together finally, so this mean Wolfpack are back as a team again.

Umbrella Corporation headquarters Konoha

The V-22 osprey carrying Wolfpack is returning so a radioman in the ground calls them.

"Wolfpack here requesting permission to land", Lupo said in the radio.

"Roger that Wolfpack permission granted", the radioman said.

While they were gone, Umbrella forces fitted the gates with sentry auto turrets in case of enemy ninjas like the Akatsuki. Tsunade did talk a little about because her village really looks like it's turning into a military base.

"Lady Tsunade", Shizune called.

"Yes Shizune".

"Naruto and his team are back", Shizune said with Tonton on her hands.

"Alright let's go and meet them at the landing pad", Tsunade said getting up from her chair and head to the landing pad with Shizune and Tonton.

With Wolfpack

"Ah finally it's good to be back from the mission", Vector said with his right arm around Christine's waist.

"You seem happy Vector", Christine said to him.

"Yes I am Christine", Vector said.

"OH NARUTO MY SWEET NARUTO", Wolfpack recognise that voice, it's Kushina and she is about to do something embarrassing to Vector.

Kushina lunges at her son and gives him a hug, quite an embarrassing hug because her breast a rubbing against his mask and he is turning red inside.

"Ok Kushina you can stop hugging him like that", Minato said to her.

To Wolfpack they are surprise Minato is truly resurrected finally, doesn't have that pale appearance anymore. Vector got up and hugs his father.

'Good old Wesker', Vector thought.

Flashback

The cargo containing Minato's original body has just arrived. Umbrella troopers begin opening the container. When they did the pod with Minato's body was inside and they pull out and open it.

"Ok Minato in you go", a trooper said to Minato and he nods.

Minato changes in his ghost form and then goes into his original body.

"Finally Minato Namikaze is truly resurrected", a trooper said with a smile under his helmet.

"That's right trooper", Minato said as he steps out the pod.

"Minato are really resurrected now?" Kushina asked him.

"Yes I am Kushina", Minato said smiling at his wife.

Kushina hugs her husband with tears on her streaming down her eyes, Minato hugs her back.

"Naruto will be quite happy I'm back", Minato said to her.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and many others who were watching are very happy to see Minato alive again.

End flashback

"I just hope Iwagakure doesn't find you're back Minato", Beltway said.

"No they won't", Vector said and pulls out his desert eagle and shoots at a nearby tree.

Then a ninja drops out the tree dead and it was an Iwa ninja.

"Looks like Iwa send their own ninjas to spy on us then report back", Christine said.

"Too bad they are not going to find out Four eyes, not with him already dead", Spectre said to Christine.

"Well let's just get ourselves some rest now Wolfpack", Lupo said and they all nodded.

Evening

Christine is back in her Wolfpack uniform and like before Wolfpack is staying the Namikaze house. Vector told what they been through during the mission to his parents and godparents. That night Vector was gearing up at the armory, looks like he is going on a lone mission.

"Vector you sure you don't need any help on this lone mission", Tsunade said to her godson.

"Yes granny I can handle this", Vector said loading his XM8 assault rifle.

"Ok just come back safe", Tsunade said.

"I will", Vector said as he looks at his mom and dad. They seemed worry about him.

Before he leaves, he makes out with Christine.

"I won't be gone for long Christine", Vector said to her.

"You're going fight the Akatsuki all by yourself", Christine said with her head leaning on his chest.

"Yes I am Obito will be next after all that", Vector said as keeps his arms around her.

Timeskip

Vector gets into his ride which is a Humvee and drives away to the Akatsuki hideout. Vector brought 9 empty cards with him, Wesker told him about the capture of the other tailed beast and Wesker told him to get them back and seal them up on those cards.

"I just hope these cards will work", Vector said staring at the empty cards.

"Oh it will Naruto", Kyuubi said in his head.

"Don't talk to me Kyuubi", Vector said rudely

"What I'm just saying", Kyuubi said.

It's your fault that I had to put up with the beating and stomping including starving to death", Vector stated to Kyuubi.

"No it wasn't me it was Madara Uchiha", Kyuubi stated.

"Yeah but Obito took that name", Vector said back at Kyuubi.

"You will kill them all", Kyuubi said with a smirk

"Yes will kill them all", Vector said.

**That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Next: Vector vs Akatsuki**


	23. Vector vs Akatsuki

**Vector vs Akatsuki**

**Well my fellow readers here's the next chapter were Vector/Naruto will battle the Akatsuki alone.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after returning from the mission on rescuing Christine and spending time at Koyuki Kazahana place Wolfpack had a big surprise. Minato is finally been resurrected, this means no more ghost Minato. During the night Vector grab a lot of stuff for his lone mission he's going to do. The mission he is going to battle the remaining Akatsuki also retrieve the capture tailed beast.

Umbrella Corporation headquarters Konoha

Ever since Kisame became a powerless ninja along with Itachi and Konan all he ever did is just try to get drunk but Itachi and Konan they just want to do what they want without getting drunk. What Kisame is doing now is just being in a bar filled with Konoha people, umbrella troopers, commandos and biohazard countermeasures trying to get drunk again.

"Hey", a trooper said to the other.

"Yeah"

"You want to help me get that drunken shark man Kisame to back to Itachi?" the trooper said to the other.

"Yeah I'll help you with that."

So they pull a drunken Kisame out of his chair and drag him back to Itachi at the Uchiha compound.

"Thanks guys bye-bye", Kisame said as he opens the door but trips and falls as the door closes.

"I'm ok I'm fine", Kisame said from inside while the 2 troopers laugh.

"Well I just hope will see the last of him."

"I hope it is."

At the Akatsuki hide out.

Vector stops his Humvee there and gets himself armed up to fight them. Whats left of the Akatsuki is Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara, Nagato/Pein and Tobi/Obito. Vector plans to make it an easy fight because he has darts with him to make them powerless.

"Time for some action", Vector said as he cloaks himself and move in to the compound.

All the remaining Akatsuki are gather were Nagato making a speech but are unaware Vector as infiltrated their hideout. Vector watches them while he is still cloaked, he pulls out 5 dart grenades rolls them to where they are standing.

"Huh?" Hidan said as he picks but the dart grenade.

"What the heck are these Hidan", Kakuzu asked.

Before Hidan can answer the dart grenades detonates and everyone there were hit by the flying darts that came out the exploding grenades. Sasori now powerless gets up and try's to leave the hideout but Vector grabs and slits his throat with his knife killing him.

"Sorry about that Sasori", Vector said as he put Sasori's body down gently.

Kakuzu pulls out several darts out his body and feeling that he starting to become human again, as he gets up Vector fires his XM8 at killing him apparently he was shot 13 times. Vector then looks at Zetsu whose body turn into dust.

"I guess Zetsu was not much human anymore ever since those experiments", Vector said to himself and continues on.

Hidan finds himself unable wield his death scythe as he tries to lift it. Suddenly Vector appears behind him shoots him in the back killing him.

"I'll be taking that Hidan thank you", Vector said picking up the scythe and strapping it to his back.

Deidara then attacks him trying to make him drop his XM8 but Vector shoots Deidara on the foot.

"AHHHH!" Deidara screams in pain after being shot in the foot.

Vector punches him in his cybernetic eye breaking it. Deidara charges again but miss and hits a wall then Vector stabs him with his raptor kunai knife in his head, Deidara slowly dies from it.

"Just Nagato and Obito now", Vector said and he walks to a Nagato.

Nagato's hair is red now, looks the serum that the darts had changed him back to who he use to look like and his rinnegan is gone too.

"Well Nagato if you think capturing the tailed beast is going to bring peace, well you're wrong", Vector then stabs him in the head with his sword killing him.

"Obito", Vector said as he comes face to face Obito Uchiha.

Obito is powerless too but he still fights him. Vector punches him in his mask breaking it completely. Vector then sees Obito's face for the first time, the right side of his face seemed to be scarred.

"You know I'm not Madara Uchiha right?" Obito asked him.

"Yeah because the Madara I know is dead", Vector said as he lowered his XM8.

"I'm going to kill then destroy Konoha then you're company!" Obito said with a kunai in his hand.

BANG!

Obito was suddenly shot in the back which was caused by a SPAS-12 shotgun. Obito now lying on the floor looks at a woman wielding the SPAS-12 and he recognise her. It was Rin Nohara who was killed by Kakashi by accident. Secretly Vector asks Wesker if he can send their forces to find any traces of her DNA and bring her back. Like Minato they successfully did and send her to help Vector.

"Rin", that was Obito's last words.

"Sorry Obito", Rin said as she blows his head off.

"Thank you Rin", Vector as goes off to find the tailed beast.

"You're welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Rin said as she waits outside for him.

Vector use his cards to retrieve the capture tailed beasts Shukaku 1 tailed, Matatabi 2 tailed, Isobu 3 tailed, Son Goku 4 tailed, Kokuo 5 tailed, Saiken 6 tailed, Chomei 7 tailed, Gyuki 8 tailed and the 10 tailed.

After 1 minute

Vector gets out the hideout where he sees Rin in his Humvee waiting for him he loads his weapons including Hidan's scythe in the back then he gets inside and starts the Humvee and drives. Vector then detonates all the C4s he planted all over the hideout destroying it completely along with the dead bodies.

"Well Rin glad you're back", Vector said while he's driving.

"Thanks to the chairman", Rin said with a smile.

**Ok even thou all the Akatsuki are dead the story isn't over yet. There are still more things to come.**

**Next: Return and Christine is what?!**


	24. Return and Christine is what!

**Return and Christine is what?!**

**Hey my fellow readers here's the next chapter in the story I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing **

Last time Vector/Naruto left to eliminate the remaining Akatsuki. He kills all of them but Obito Uchiha he left all to a resurrected Rin Nohara to kill, after all that as Vector/Naruto and Rin are leaving he detonates all the C4s he place there destroying the hideout along with the dead bodies that are there.

With Vector and Rin

They are just returning to Konoha but they will here some stuff while they were gone. Vector parks his Humvee then him and Rin gets out.

"Rin you're alive?" Kakashi said with his eyes wide open.

"Yes I am Kakashi thanks to Umbrella Corporation", Rin said as Kakashi gives her a hug.

Wolfpack, Vector's parents and his godparents reunites with him.

"Well Naruto despite the rest Wolfpack weren't there with you to kill the other Akatsuki you are all getting paid, that includes Rin Nohara", Tsunade said to him.

What she said about all of them being paid it makes everyone in Wolfpack very happy about.

"Vector there was something you need to know about Four eyes while you and Rin were gone", Lupo said to Vector.

"Tell me Lupo", Vector said.

"While you and Rin were gone Christine vomits 2 times, Bertha and Konoha doctors checked her out on what's wrong", Lupo explains.

Flashback

Wolfpack and Vector's family are having dinner when suddenly Christine quickly gets off her seat and then vomits in the garbage. The next day she vomits again, after this they bring her to the hospital to have Bertha and Konoha doctors check her out.

End of flashback

"You say the rest Four eyes", Lupo is unable to say the rest so she ask Four eyes to finish it.

"Vector I'm pregnant", Christine says the word which Vector's mask slips off and falls to the ground then he drops XM8 even his eyes is wide open.

Christine awaits his reaction if he is going to be happy or not about the news. She then felt his arms wrap around her. Vector is happy about the news after all and Christine has tears of happiness on her eyes.

"He's happy", Beltway and Spectre said at the same time.

Vector still had his arms around Christine gives Wolfpack and his family a thumbs up, eventually everyone in Konoha knows about the news because other umbrella forces spread the word.

With Wesker

Albert Wesker also heard the news with the used of the satellite but he considers it not a threat to the company, this is Vector's chance to have a family of his own.

Back on Konoha

"Hey before Christine gives birth how about a wedding?" Beltway asked him.

"Oh me and Christine are so looking forward to that Beltway", Vector said happily to him.

"Well I guess we can have the wedding start any day Naruto", Minato said to his son with a smile on his face.

"I say we have it tomorrow believe it", Vector said to his dad and he nods.

'I just hope nobody plans to come looking for trouble', Spectre thought to himself because when the wedding starts there could be trouble coming.

Oh yes there will be trouble coming because another Iwa spy just overheard the whole conversation so he heads back to Iwagakure to warn the Tsuchkage about this.

Meanwhile with Albert Wesker

He plans to come to Konoha during the wedding because he wants to see this himself even if trouble is coming there. He already called the AC-130 off and head back to base. Wesker will alert the forces at Konoha encase of the coming danger.

"Time to go to Umbrella Corporation headquarters Konoha"

**That's it for this chapter, oh there is going to be trouble during the wedding.**

**Next: Wedding and trouble**


	25. Wedding and trouble

**Wedding and trouble**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait it's just that I have a lot of things to do like going to the bank and stuff to buy, now here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after coming home with Rin, Christine tells Vector/Naruto that she is pregnant with his child. Vector was happy about the news, but before she gives birth to the baby Beltway suggested they have a wedding first which they all agreed to. Meanwhile another Iwa spy went back to his village to warn the Tsuchikage about the Minato's return, so they have a wedding to crash and at the same time Albert Wesker is coming to Konoha to attend the wedding.

Konoha under siege

An umbrella trooper wakes up after being knock out and starts hearing shooting and screaming all around in Konoha. His commanding officer then calls him to help them repel the invaders.

'I can't believe Iwa invaded Konoha just because Minato is back', the trooper thought to himself about the situation.

Sometime before that

Sakura and Ino are helping Christine with her wedding dress which is colored white with the Umbrella corporation symbol in the front and back.

"Wow Christine you look very beautiful", Sakura said to Christine while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Sakura and Ino for helping me with the dress", Christine said and smiles happily.

"You're welcome", Ino and Sakura said together.

Meanwhile Albert Wesker just arrived and he greets Vector's friends and family of Konoha. Umbrella forces saluted to him when he arrived. He makes his way to Vector and Wolfpack.

"Hello Chairman", Lupo said to him.

"Listen all of you there could be trouble coming, I told everyone to be ready", Wesker said to them.

"It's Iwagakure isn't it", Beltway said.

"Yes Beltway it's Iwagakure that's coming", Wesker said to Beltway.

Meanwhile at sea

A wasp-class amphibious assault ship one of umbrella's naval ships launches dozens of AV-8B Harrier II jump jets and F-35 lightning. Wesker alert everyone about Iwa's plans for the invasion.

Back at Konoha

Vector is now wearing a groom suit but actually he is using his mimicry since trouble is coming. He is waiting for his bride, Beltway was marked as his best man so he stands next to him. Umbrella biohazard countermeasures are doing the music, they feel kind of stupid about it but it's their job. Tsunade will be doing the words. Then Christine is seen walking to Vector with Wesker escorting her.

"Wow she is beautiful", Lupo said as she start to notice both Konoha and umbrella guys are blushing on Christine.

Spectre looks at his threat scanner mini-map and sees enemies approaching.

"Here they come", Spectre said quietly to Wesker after Christine is with Vector.

Tsunade then says the words to Vector and Christine. (I only know the ending words not the first part so I'm skipping that)

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will take this woman as your beloved wedded wife to treasure her forever until death?" Tsunade asked.

"I do", Naruto said and at same time they are hearing Spectre's threat scanner making beeping sounds.

"Now Christine Yamata do you take this man as your beloved husband to love him forever until death?" Tsunade asked her next.

"I do", Christine said as tears of happiness are streaming down her eyes.

Spectre is starting to panicked and most of the people are staring at him. He seems to be shaking too and his threat scanner is beeping even more.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Give the girl a kiss Naruto", Tsunade said.

Vector and Christine then wraps their arms around each other as they kiss for the first time as husband and wife, Vector is careful since his new wife is pregnant. Spectre's threat scanner then stops beeping, suddenly violent explosions erupts everywhere in Konoha. The explosion creates a big wind causing a black hawk helicopter to get blown away and crash lands. Vector deactivates his mimicry and returns to his battle outfit and at the same time he shields Christine from the explosion cause by Iwa ninjas.

"Holy shit!" said a harrier jump jet pilot who sees the explosion from up far.

The other squadrons see it too.

Present time

The same trooper who was knocked out during the start of the siege is woken up by the all shooting and screaming all around Konoha and is called up by his commanding officer to help everyone repel the invaders.

**Well that's all of it to this chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Next: B.O.W aid**


	26. BOW aid

**B.O.W aid**

**Hey my fellow reader here's the next chapter in the story.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Vector/Naruto and Christine were finally getting married so a wedding starts in Konoha, but Iwa was planning to crash it since they learn of Minato's return. Albert Wesker also arrived there to attend the wedding even aid both Konoha and umbrella forces when the attack starts. Soon after Vector and Christine are pronounce husband and wife dozens of explosions erupts in Konoha, which means Iwa ninjas manage to get pass both Konoha and umbrella guards. Now the battle in Konoha has begun.

Konohagakure battlefield

In a broken house Beltway and Spectre are shooting some Iwa ninjas and at the same time they are taking cover.

"Shit man, this is something that should not have happen", Beltway said while reloading his M60 lmg.

"Hey don't take any argument from me Beltway", Spectre said while firing his AK-103.

Then a M1 Abram tank passes by were Beltway and Spectre is taking cover. The tank fires its cannon at several Iwa ninjas killing them, but the tank ending up getting blow up by paper bombs.

"There goes the f&%king tank", Beltway said after seeing all that.

"Well I guess we need to take cover elsewhere", Spectre said as he and Beltway moves away from a fireball jutsu attack.

Meanwhile Albert Wesker calls the squadrons of F-35 lightings and AV-8B harrier II jump jets if they have helicopters with them and if they are carrying BOWs, while he was talking he dodges Tenten's twin rising dragons that kills several Iwa ninjas.

"Sorry chairman", Tenten apologies for all most hitting him.

"It's alright Miss Tenten", he said to her as she, Rock Lee and Neji move out to the fight.

AH-64 apaches are giving air support for both Konoha ninjas and umbrella but most were blow out of the sky by jutsus that acted like anti-aircraft guns and missiles. Umbrella forces help the civilians to safety while the rest of their forces are aided by Konoha nins.

"Lupo with need reinforcements", Bertha said to Lupo.

"The chairman already called for help during the start of the wedding Bertha but we have to wait for as long as we can", Lupo said she keeps firing her G36 assault rifle.

Vector and his wife stay with his parents and his godparents. He holds his wife tightly to protect her while he holds XM8 with him. Christine is pregnant so she isn't fighting this time, not in her condition.

"I just hope the help that chairman Wesker called gets here soon. We can't hold out much longer", Vector said.

On the streets many dead bodies of umbrella troopers and Konoha nins including destroyed vehicles both land and air who are destroyed and killed filled the streets. With that both Konoha and umbrella forces are outnumber and outgunned.

"Well that's it Konoha is finished we advance then victory is ours after we kill the Namikaze", a random Iwa shinobi said with a victory smile on his face.

Up in the sky

"All squadron engaged!" the AV-8B Harrier II pilot said.

"Yes sir!" all of the pilots said.

They switch their fighters into vtol mode and start firing their guns at Iwa nins. The squadrons find it easy to evade the Iwa's jutsus.

"Alright reinforcements from the air have arrived", an umbrella commando said while everyone cheered.

The next thing that happens is dozens of UH-60 Blackhawks arrived with containers. They are tamed B.O.W lickers and hunters and they know who to attack and kill. Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Kisame and Konan watches as the lickers and hunters emerges from their containers. The civilians were terrified on seeing the BOWs for the first time, the Konoha nins were shock to see those mutants the umbrella mention.

"What the hell are those creatures?!" an Iwa shinobi said when he and his group sees them.

Suddenly both lickers and hunters attack them and rip them to shreds and pieces even strangled them. Some of the civilians cover their eyes even their children not look at the carnage the BOWs are doing.

"Leave the battle to the squadrons and the BOWs ", Wesker said to everyone in Konoha.

After that was done everyone regroups with each other even some are helping the injured. Vector and his family come out of their hiding spot and regroups with Wesker and others. The remaining Iwa nins retreat and some are captured.

"Hey chairman is that all of them?" Beltway asks.

"Maybe because I don't think the fight is over just yet", Wesker said to all of them.

"Why you say that chairman?" Lupo said to him for what he said about the fight not over yet.

"Because if Iwa invade Konoha like what happen just now, I'm sure the Tsuchikage would take part on the invasion", Wesker explain because should the Tsuchikage be there too?

"Yeah that seems kind of strange", Minato said.

"Oh but the Tsuchikage is here", a voice of woman said to them.

Everyone then sees a woman wearing the hat of the Tsuchikage staring at them with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh oh", Vector said.

**I hope you people enjoy this chapter and you know who this woman is because appears in the bikochu beetle arc and she is the granddaughter of the first Tsuchikage.**

**Next: One last time **


	27. One last time

**One last time**

**Ok my fellow here's the next chapter in the story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Iwa invade Konoha because they discovered that Minato has return and maybe they know Vector/Naruto is Minato's son. Umbrella and Konoha manage to defeat them but they suffer heavy casualties, after that Wolfpack regroups with Albert Wesker who says the fight isn't over yet because should the Tsuchikage there aswell, next thing that happen the Tsuchikage shows up and it's a woman.

Umbrella Corporation HQ Konoha

"Hey chairman who is that woman?" Lupo asked.

"That's Suzumebachi Kamizuru, she is the granddaughter of the first Tsuchikage", Wesker explain to them.

"Suzumebachi is the Tsuchikage now? What happen to Onoki?" Tsunade asked.

"To answer your question lady Hokage, he's dead", her answer shocks everyone.

"Let me guess you did that Suzumebachi", Vector said to her.

"That's correct Vector Naruto Namikaze", Suzumebachi said with an evil smile on her face.

Suzumebachi then pulls out an injector needle. Wolfpack and Wesker recognise what's in that needle, it looks like the g-virus that HUNK found in Birkin's lab in Raccoon city.

"Oh f%ck she has a g-virus sample", Beltway said.

"I guess she manage to get her hands on one somehow", Bertha said and explain.

"Well Umbrella and Konoha I hope you enjoy watching this mutation", Suzumebachi said as she injects herself with the g-virus.

Suzumebachi mutates into a g-monster that looks quite similar to Birkin's form but she has insect wings and a bee stinger too.

"Wow her appearance is like Birkin's", Beltway said.

"Yes Beltway but she has insect wings and a bee stinger", Spectre said to Beltway.

G-Suzumebachi then charges at them but Wolfpack and Wesker manages to dodge her. Wesker said there on their own in this fight, Christine stays with Minato and Kushina while they watch the fight.

"Hey Lupo shooting G-Suzumebachi is not very effected and neither is fire", Bertha said while firing her M4.

"We need a better strategy to bring her down", Lupo said while dodging her stinger.

Beltway kept firing his M60 LMG at her but then she throws a big wall at him which he gets stuck when it lands on top of him.

"Hey get me out of here", Beltway said as he is trying to get the wall off of him.

Vector comes to his aid and uses his chakra strength to lift the wall off of Beltway. He pulls him out of there but Beltway loses his prosthesis on his left leg, it seems the wall on top of him broke out.

"There goes my f%&king prosthesis leg", Beltway said after seeing what happen to his left leg.

"Don't worry about will get you a new one", Vector said and he nods.

Vector then looks at his dart which is used to make a ninja powerless, he's not sure it will work on a g-monster and he only has one left.

"Vector look out!" Lupo shouted at him.

G-Suzumebachi suddenly tackles him making him drop his XM8. G-Suzumebachi starts to crush him, Spectre, Lupo and Bertha try to help him but were blown away by her wings knocking all three of them out. She then shoots stingers at the Konoha nins and Umbrella troops preventing them from trying to help Vector. Wesker tells air support to stand down because they might hit Vector. Beltway was going to help by reaching Vector's XM8 but was hit in the left shoulder by the stinger.

"SOB right back at ya", Beltway throws a flash bang at G-Suzumebachi who continue to crush Vector.

The flash bang grenade rolls into G-Suzumebachi, Vector closes his eyes not to get blinded by the flash. G-Suzumebachi drops Vector after being blinded by the flash and Vector heads back to Beltway sided.

"Thanks Beltway", Vector said.

"You're welcome Vector. Now your chance to fire that last dart", Beltway said to Vector.

Vector grabs his XM8 and fires the dart at G-Suzumebachi. When it hit her instead of being powerless she reverts back into her original self and she falls unconscious.

"Well I guess the dart has a different effect on a g-monster", Vector said after seeing all that.

"Yeah because that is what we saw", Beltway said as he and Vector shake hands.

**Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Next: End and epilogue**


	28. Ending and epilogue

**End and epilogue**

**Ok this is the final chapter in the story. The events in resident evil 5 and 6 will be mention.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Wolfpack except for Christine were battling Suzumebachi who just injected herself with the g-virus turning her into a g-monster. Like the battle with g-Birkin bullets were useless, Vector had one last dart which was supposed to make a ninja powerless. When he fired it at g-Suzumebachi it had a different effect, instead of being powerless it reverted her back to her human self. Vector and Beltway didn't have much to say about that.

Konoha hospital

Everyone in Wolfpack expect for Christine along Suzumebachi are in the hospital recovering from their injuries during the battle with g-Suzumebachi. Beltway is in a wheel chair because getting his new prosthesis leg is going to take time. Vector is with his wife and family, they seem to be happy that he was not killed. Lupo, Spectre and Bertha are happy too because Vector saves the day.

"You do know Beltway help too", Bertha said to Lupo.

"I think we all know that, so we give Beltway some credit too", Lupo said and Beltway gives a thumb up.

"You know Jiraiya I say Wolfpack are the ones who saves the day", Tsunade said with smile on her face.

"Yeah I know Tsunade even Christine despite she didn't get any action", Jiraiya said writing notes for that book.

But then Beltway swipes it from his hands.

"Finders keepers motherf&cker", Beltway said as he crunches the paper and throws it out the window and everybody in the room laughs.

Suzumebachi is awake but she chose not to fight because she is already been defeated. She is guarded by umbrella commandos who are watching her in case she tries something. A while later the Hokage with Minato, Kushina, Wesker and Wolfpack paid her a visit, well she has already redeemed herself so she can just forget everything that's in the past.

"Hello Suzumebachi", Tsunade said.

"Hi lady Hokage", she responded to her.

"Listen Suzumebachi you have to forget", Tsunade said until she cuts her off.

"I know lady Hokage I can just forget everything that's in the past", Suzumebachi finished the sentences.

"You redeemed yourself?" Minato ask.

"Yes Namikaze I did and I admit that your son and his friend defeated me", Suzumebachi said with her head down.

"Well then Suzumebachi I suggest you return to Iwa and tell them about what you did, after all you are the new Tsuchikage", Tsunade said to her and she nods.

Timeskip

After Suzemebachi left Wolfpack says one final farewell to Wesker who is heading back to base. They did spend one last talk to each other before he leaves.

"Farewell Wolfpack and everyone in Konoha", Wesker said as he waves goodbye in the V-22 osprey.

Everyone waves goodbye to him while Umbrella soldiers saluted to him and V-22 flies away.

3 years later

Christine is at the hospital again ready to give birth to her baby.

"Just breathe and push Christine then its finish", Vector said holding his wife's left hand.

Christine screams in pain as she struggled delivering her child. This reminds Minato and Kushina about the day Naruto was born and trouble came but with Obito dead nothing bad is going to happen.

"Waa waaa", the baby cried after finally coming out.

The doctor gives the baby to Christine and she holds it. The doctor said it's a girl.

"Oh she very beautiful she has her father's eyes", Minato said happily.

"And she has her mother's hair", Kushina said happily.

Tsunade and several medical ninjas begin to heal an exhausted Christine as she continue hold her baby.

"So what do we name her Christine?" Vector asks his wife.

"Ayumi Uzumaki Yamata will be her name Naruto", Christine said with happy tears streaming down her eyes.

"Ok Ayumi it is", Naruto said to Christine.

He does know that his parents are grandparents now but they will be good grandparents. Ayumi starts making giggling sounds, she wants to feed.

"I think Ayumi is hungry", Christine lowers her hospital gown and exposes her right breast so Ayumi could feed.

Ayumi latches to her mother's breast and begins feeding.

"Now that's my appetite she has", Naruto says smiling.

Epilogue

5 years later Iwa made a truce with Konoha and Umbrella Corporation, so peace has settle in the elemental nation while Konan, Itachi and Kisame got their ninja powers back and became Konoha ninjas now. In the United States the government disbanded Umbrella Corporation but it will continue to exist since everyone in the company made a home in the elemental nation. On another day Wolfpack found out Wesker is dead killed by Chris Redfield in Africa, they knew that name because they already met his sister Claire in raccoon city, then a c-virus erupts in some parts around the world but Leon s Kennedy and his friends new and old manage to put an end to the c-virus including neo-umbrella. In Konoha Naruto gets to run what's left of Umbrella Corporation and this time no more bad experiments while his own daughter Ayumi grew up to be a ninja like him. Naruto and Christine did get some time to play with Ayume. Wolfpack also played with Ayumi too even thou Beltway ended up losing prosthesis leg again because Ayumi kicked it off with ninja strength but he didn't care anyway.

"Well I guess Vector really does have a happy family and that includes us as part of the family", Beltway says as Ayumi lunges at him.

Naruto and Christine watches as Ayumi has fun with Beltway, Spectre, Bertha and Lupo, they smiled happily.

**That's all of it I hope you enjoy the reading the story.**


End file.
